Aaron's New Perspective
by TranscodeNightCat
Summary: The Psychic Pokemon have gained control after the revolution, and they have turned the trainers in to their children/infants. This is the story of how Aaron deals with this new life forced upon him. The original story Rosa's New Perspective belongs to KenitohMenara. Warning for possible ABDL content.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokemon, the rights for this story belong to KenitohMenara who has graciously given me credit to write my own version. If you have not read Rosa's New Perspective I seriously recommend that you do, it is a great story.**

Aaron was caught, after eight months of running from the patrols and the psychic revolution he had been caught. Aaron was on the outskirts of a small town rummaging through some trashcans trying to find something edible when someone spotted him and called the patrols. Aaron was taken to the center where he was given the pill that allowed him to understand other Pokémon. After taking the pill, a doctor explained to him that the pill he took would fine tune his ears and allow him to communicate with other Pokémon. Aaron was told that it would help him bond with his new family, he made a gag noise when he heard that. Aaron was 12 years old, brown-haired, and yellow-eyed; a priority for the HAA (human adoption agency) because he was young. Aurora Silverscale was his caseworker. She told him that he would have a family soon enough. Aaron gave her a scowl, he refused to be adopted, he was not a child. The nurse at the center had washed Aaron's clothes, and he was waiting for whatever Pokémon were coming for him.

Later that day, a family arrived, after reading over Aaron's profile they were fairly impressed with his accomplishments. They noted his above average school grades, his lack of illnesses and minimal injury, and his trainer license which showed that he was well travelled. The family consisted of a Wigglytuff and a Zoroark. The Wigglytuff tried to take Aaron's trainer bag, but he quickly grabbed it back refusing to let them touch it. The couple took Aaron to their suburban home where they immediately took him out of his trainer clothes and forced him in to a diaper and a blue onesie. Aaron saw them throw his clothes in his bag, and his bag in the closet. The Wigglytuff cuddled Aaron, while Aaron struggled to get away. After a futile attempt at cuddling, the Wigglytuff said, "Does my wittle baby need some sweep?" Aaron scowled at the remark; the Wigglytuff sat him down in the crib and locked the door. Aaron was mad that they could even think of doing this to him. He jumped out of the crib and went to the closet where he grabbed his bag and he changed back in to his trainer clothes. He looked around the room for something heavy; the only thing around were baby toys and Pokémon plush toys. He saw a small metal xylophone in the corner. He quickly picked it up and threw at the window. It shattered upon impact. "Did you hear that?" The Wigglytuff asked her husband. "Yeah I did lets go check it out" the Zoroark said. Aaron knew that this was his only opportunity to escape, he grabbed his bag and hopped out the window, and began running. Aaron refused to look back; he did not want to be treated like an infant and clearly this family would not respect that wish. Aaron was now on the run, this was now his second time and it would most likely not be his last.

During his eight months of running, Aaron had built several small hideouts in locations like forests and caves. He left a sign at each one saying, "take what you need –Solo." Aaron did this to hide his identity from the patrols, and he wanted to hopefully find someone who could work with him. Aaron stashed the hideouts with radios, berries, maps of the other hideouts, sleeping bags, and canteens. Once the revolution started gaining momentum, Aaron grew concerned and began gathering supplies knowing that he would not be safe in any towns or cities. Aaron made his way to the outskirts of several cities and towns that had not been hit by the revolution yet. Aaron found several small dense forests where he set up camps and stashed them with emergency supplies and provisions. In caves, Aaron would do the same thing. He would then make his way in to one of the towns or cities and tell at least one person about the hideout and give them a map to it. Hopefully they would spread the word and the shelters would have some use.

Aaron rushed to his pinwheel forest hideout. Aaron looked around the hideout for anything that he could use. People had respected his wishes for the most part, there was a reserve of berries and most of the sleeping bags were still there, but they had been used. Aaron was happy that he could help some people out, and maybe some of them were still out there running. Some of the maps had even been marked with new hideouts and locations of food and water. Aaron knew he could not stay there long; the patrols would check his hideouts first. Aaron turned on one of the radios which reluctantly began broadcasting after he hit it a few times. Sure enough there was already an alert that he was on the run, and patrols as well as other Pokémon would be keeping an eye out for him. He grabbed some berries and a canteen and began running again. Aaron knew that he could not run forever, but right now it was his best option; better than being made some Pokémon's baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I do not own Pokemon. The rights to this story belong to KenitohMenara and if you have not read Rosa's New Perspective I seriously recommend that you do it is an incredible story.**

Aaron had lasted three months before he was caught again. Aaron knew that this would not be the end of his running streak; he was stubborn and refused to be treated like an infant. He managed to run four more times for two months at a time. Soon people came to know him as "The Renegade Solo". He earned the nickname once they found out Aaron had made the hideouts, and because he never listened to the Pokémon that adopted him, and he would always runaway within the first week of being placed in a new home; Aaron was very creative in his escape tactics. One time he blinded his "parents" with a bottle of baby powder, and another time he set out several small toys in strategic locations in his room and sure enough they tripped on the toys and bumped their heads on the corners of furniture which caused them to pass out from the head trauma.

He was sent back to Aurora Silverscale's office repeatedly. Every family that adopted him gave up on him just after running off once or twice; apparently they did not like "such a disrespectful child" or an "ungrateful brat" and a few other names. She asked him what was wrong. Aaron told her that he did not want to be treated like an infant, and none of these Pokémon were going to be his parents. Aurora saw the look of hatred in his eye, but she also seemed to see something else, like she had hope for him. Aaron returned to the center where he waited to be adopted, only to make a break for it when he got the chance. Just at that moment, a couple had gone in to Mrs. Silverscale's office to adopt a child. The couple was an Emolga and a Marowak.

They looked over Aaron's file, while escaping frequently was impressive, he was no "18 month shadow". His records showed no serious illness or injury to be concerned with. They looked over his picture which had been taken recently, his hair was brown and short, and his eyes glistened with a yellow citrine color.

The notes on the file said that Aaron would fight back at any attempts to baby him. He would refuse to give up his trainer bag or trainer clothes under any circumstances. If upset by the slightest instance, he would try to escape. There were several reports of how Aaron escaped in the past, and the locations of a few of the hideouts in the area that he would most likely run to. They also listed a few precautions to take to try to prevent him escaping including: bars on the windows, combination locks on everything, keep him away from sharp objects and anything flammable. Other families had taken these precautions in to account in the past, and yet Aaron had still escaped. They noted that Aaron was a very clever boy and combined with his resourcefulness and planning he was a force to be reckoned with.

The notes also included a few inferences that said Aaron may come around to an infant lifestyle in the right circumstances, and that he may even go through infant regression if he trusts his family enough, but the chances were very slim based on his past.

There were other notes that were bolded to signify importance which included: You must give Aaron time to warm up to you. If he runs off once, giving up on him will be a bad experience for him. Right now he needs a loving family who he can trust. It may take time, but anyone can grow to love him.

"He's adorable, he may be a little work, but he sounds like a delight" The Emolga said to her husband. "I'm up for a challenge" The Marowak said. It was settled, the couple signed the papers and had adopted Aaron. They followed Aurora to the center where Aaron sat on a bench scowling and clutching his trainer bag. The couple walked over to Aaron and greeted him. The Marowak and the Emolga were both about six feet tall (from the growth pills). The Marowak wore a red golf shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The Emolga was wearing a floral dress. The Marowak's name was Mark Skuller as he introduced himself extending his hand to Aaron who retracted away from him. The Emolga introduced herself as Amanda Skuller who tried to comfort Aaron as he pushed her back. "This will clearly take some time" The Emolga thought to herself. Aaron, knowing the usual routine, walked with them to their car. Aaron got in, but he saw no car seat, this was clearly an improvement he thought to himself. The family drove to their suburban house in Nimbasa City. Aaron got out of the car as Mark opened the door. Mark and Amanda walked Aaron upstairs telling him that he did not have to call them "Mom" and "Dad", but they would like it if he did. They walked Aaron to a door, knowing what would come next Aaron clutched his bag tightly. Instead of seeing a nursery, Aaron saw what appeared to be a teenager's room; it had a large bed, a big t.v with a game console, and even a new computer. Aaron looked around in dismay, wondering what this family was up to. He walked over to the dresser and opened it, it had boxers, t-shirts and jeans; there wasn't a diaper or baby outfit in sight. Aaron sat his bag on the bed, Mark and Amanda saw this as a good sign. Aaron opened the closet and saw that it had jackets and a few dress clothes. There was even his own bathroom.

"Do you like your room?" Amanda asked anxiously. "Yeah… its nice" Aaron said still a little shocked that it wasn't a nursery. "I'm so glad" she replied smiling. "Maybe we can try out that game console later" Mark said. "Sounds good" Aaron said smiling. "We know that you don't want to be babied, so we thought that we should treat you like your age" Amanda said. Aaron appreciated that this family respected his wishes; he might even stay here for a while. The couple walked out of the room, Aaron went in to the bathroom, washed his face, and laid down on the bed thinking about this new family, and he began formulating a plan for escape just in case. A few hours later Amanda called him down for dinner. Aaron saw the meal, they were having Asian food. Aaron took a seat and scarfed down a few spring rolls and polished off a bowl of white rice. "You're a great cook" Aaron told Amanda. "Thanks sweetheart" Amanda said watching her nicknames in an attempt to not offend Aaron. "She always has been a great cook" Mark said staring at his wife watching her giggle.

Aaron finished his food and went to his room and got a shower. He played on his new game console for a little while and got ready for bed. Aaron continued thinking about this new family; they treated him like a teenager, and they seemed to respect him somewhat. Aaron decided to think about it more the next day as he got in to bed. As soon as his face hit the pillow he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I do not own Pokemon. The rights to this story belong to KenitohMenara and if you have not read Rosa's New Perspective I seriously recommend that you do it is an incredible story.**

It had been a week since this family adopted Aaron, and he seemed to be warming up to them. Aaron had started calling them mom and dad, but he didn't show that much affection towards them except when he was tired and he didn't have the strength to push Mark and Amanda back.

Aaron was lying in his bed watching the news. There was a story about him. The reporter was a Furret and she was speaking at a desk while a picture of Aaron was displayed on the screen. The picture was taken when Aaron was first captured; they depicted him as a sweet innocent boy who was looking for a family to love him. Aaron scowled when he heard that, but then the Furret continued speaking, "Aaron, aka the Renegade Solo, has stayed with his current family for more than a week. This could mean that he has finally found the family he has been looking for." Aaron knew that was true as he sighed remembering the times he was torturing and running from all of those other families, and being brought back to the center where he would be strapped to the bed and treated for his injuries. Just then Mark walked in to the room.

"Aaron, can you come to the basement? I want to show you something" Mark said smiling. Aaron followed him to the basement with a small amount of fear in the back of his head; Aaron looked around and saw a small dojo was set up. Mark tossed Aaron a staff as he picked up his bone club. Aaron held the staff as Mark readied a fighting stance.

"Ready to spar?" Mark asked Aaron smiling. Aaron nodded his head as he got in to a fight stance holding the staff. Aaron rushed at Mark swinging the staff; Mark stood there calmly and blocked each of Aaron's attacks with his club as he pushed Aaron to the floor with the club. Mark explained that this would be his introductory lesson on how to fight with a staff. Mark helped Aaron up as he began explaining how to fight with the staff, and as they sparred Aaron seemed to get progressively better.

Aaron and Mark had been sparring for over three hours when Amanda walked downstairs carrying two glasses of water. Aaron graciously accepted the water as he gulped it down. Amanda took a seat as she watched Aaron and Mark spar each other. Aaron was fighting very aggressively as his blood pumped; Mark let his guard down for one moment and Aaron had him pinned to the ground with the end of his staff. Aaron smiled as he had finally defeated Mark. Amanda clapped as Aaron helped him up and thanked him for the match; Aaron didn't know what came over him as he hugged Mark. Amanda smiled when she saw them hug and she couldn't help but join in too.

 _The Next Day..._

Aaron was sitting on the couch watching a movie with Mark and Amanda when there was a knock at the door. Aaron went over to answer it standing there was a Plusle, a Minun, and a Sandslash. Aaron stared at them wide-eyed almost ready to faint when Mark and Amanda walked over to see who it was.

"Hey Aaron. Remember us?" the Sandslash asked. Aaron was confused and shocked at what he saw. Aaron decided to test the Sandslash as he threw a punch at the Sandslash who instinctively caught it between his claws. Aaron immediately hugged the Sandslash knowing who it was.

Aaron looked over at Mark and Amanda, "These guys were my old partners before the revolution." Aaron explained. Mark and Amanda saw the happiness in Aaron's eyes and invited the group inside. The Sandslash's real name was Andrew, the Minun's real name was Michael and the Plusle's real name was Preston.

The group sat down and began talking with Aaron. "We heard that you finally found a home and we thought it was a good time to see you." Michael said smiling.

"I thought you'd be running forever." Preston said.

"When I heard the name Solo, I knew it was you. Ever since we did that contest in Hoen and you wore a tux and a black visor your alter ego was known as Solo. I still can't believe we lost to that Rhydon." Andrew said. Aaron smiled at his partner's fondness for him. Aaron and his former team, now his new friends, reminisced about their travels as Mark and Amanda listened intently learning so much about Aaron. Michael and Preston apparently had gotten jobs as conductors in the subway. Andrew worked in Driftveil City; he owned a shop at the market selling herbs and various gems he dug out of caves and forests. The group of friends continued to reminisce; Mark and Amanda learned that Aaron was a respected battler who was masterful with his double battle strategies; Preston and Michael's strong bond with Aaron and each other was key to their victory. The friends finished talking. As they left, they handed Mark and Amanda a few business cards in case they ever needed advice on Aaron or just wanted to talk. Mark and Amanda were happy to know that Aaron had friends that he could talk to; also if they were having trouble with him they could get advice on how to deal with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, I do not own Pokemon. The rights to this story belong to KenitohMenara and if you have not read Rosa's New Perspective I seriously recommend that you do it is an incredible story.**

The next day, Aaron woke up, got dressed, and walked downstairs to get breakfast. Mark was wearing a suit and drinking coffee, and Amanda had a t-shirt and jeans on. Amanda sat a plate of eggs in front of Aaron as he began eating.

Amanda began speaking, "Mark has to go to work today, he works for a company owned by Raphael Soulsword. He's an accountant." Mark blushed at his wife's praise as she continued. "I work at the daycare, and I'm going to take you to work with me so you can associate with kids your age and because we can't leave you alone."

Aaron let out a small groan, but he agreed knowing that Amanda was right.

"Mom, Will there be anyone there who is treated the same way as me?" Aaron asked curious.

Amanda gushed when she heard the word mom come from Aaron, "There is a wing of the daycare for kids like you, yes. I do not work in that wing, but from what I understand there are quite a few kids there your age." She told him. Aaron let out a small smile when he knew there would be other kids like him.

Aaron finished his breakfast and finished getting ready as Mark drove away off to work. Aaron and Amanda walked to the daycare in Nimbasa City which had been set up recently because of all of the families living in the area. Amanda signed herself and Aaron in. Aaron was quickly escorted to a room where about five other kids his age were sitting. The room had a couch, a large TV and several arcade games and a small library. Aaron smiled as he looked around and took a seat in a bean bag chair. Three kids walked over to Aaron and introduced themselves. They welcomed him to the daycare and asked about his family. The kids all recognized Aaron as the Renegade Solo. Aaron told them about his time running; some of the kids even admitted to using his hideouts. Aaron apologized that he didn't do a better job of concealing them to the patrols. After talking for a while, Aaron and the other kids played on the game console set up in the room until it was time for them to go home.

Amanda was preparing dinner when Mark came home smiling. He kissed his wife as she called Aaron down for dinner. "Hey dad." Aaron said hugging him and Amanda as she set the table.

"Good day?" Mark asked smiling. "I guess he's coming around to it." Amanda smiled as the family sat down and began eating. The family ate together and talked about their day. Mark had finished looking over a budget for the renovation of one of the companies older buildings. Amanda talked about her day where she had to deal with a few rambunctious children who were fighting. They asked about Aaron's day wondering how his first day of daycare went; Aaron told them about the other kids and how they talked and played a few games. After the meal, Amanda cleared the table and set a bowl of ice cream in front of Aaron who thanked her and quickly began eating it. After Aaron finished his ice cream, Mark told Aaron and Amanda to take a seat in the living room.

"I have an announcement. The Soulswords have invited all of us to a party this weekend to celebrate their new daughter, Rosa." Mark said. Aaron had heard about her capture, and how she was famous as the 18 month shadow. She was practically a princess now.

"I guess we'll also be celebrating you." Amanda said kissing Aaron's cheek. After the brief family meeting, Mark and Aaron went downstairs and sparred for a little while. It had become a tradition for them to work off their dinner. Aaron obtained a few bruises and cuts, but he was resilient and he would just brush them off and continue fighting. Amanda would always show concern when Aaron would come up the stairs injured, but Aaron would always say that he was fine as Amanda sat him in a chair with a bag of ice on his cuts and bruises regardless of how many times he told her that he was fine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, I do not own Pokemon. The rights to this story belong to KenitohMenara and if you have not read Rosa's New Perspective I seriously recommend that you do it is an incredible story.**

It was Saturday evening; Aaron was getting ready for the party. Aaron was now standing in front of a mirror wearing black suit pants and a white shirt as he tried to tie a yellow bow tie with no success. At that moment, Amanda walked in to the room wearing a long yellow ball gown as well as several pieces of jewelry. She walked over to Aaron and helped him tie the bow tie. Aaron thanked her as he put on his suit jacket. Amanda went in to his bathroom and came out holding a comb. Aaron complained as she ran it through his thick hair, but Aaron didn't stop her as she continued to comb it until his hair was groomed to perfection. Amanda told Aaron to come downstairs when he was ready to go. Aaron nodded his head as he straightened his collar and slipped on his dress shoes and went downstairs to meet his parents at the door. Mark was wearing a dark grey suit and a blue tie as well as a fedora. He was holding a bone club that had been shaped in to a cane.

"Classy." Aaron said smiling and trying to hold back a laugh as Mark spun the cane around. Amanda also laughed as she took Mark's hand and the family got in to the car as they drove to the party.

Mark parked the car in a lot near the dock in Castelia City. Mark held Amanda's arm as Amanda held Aaron's hand as they walked on to a boat with several other Pokémon on board. Once they docked on the island, a Zoroark escorted them to the doors of a mansion. Inside there were several tables and extravagant décor around the room; Raphael and Ophelia Soulsword stood there beaming.

"We welcome all of you in to our home to celebrate the arrival of our new daughter, Rosa." Raphael said in a deep beaming voice. To Aaron it looked like Ophelia was staring directly at him like she was trying to analyze him.

 _During the party..._

Aaron was standing in a corner looking around as he sipped a glass of soda. Out of the corner of his eye, Aaron saw a boy in a navy-blue sport coat sitting at a table looking around as he poked at a plate of food. Aaron recognized the boy when he got closer.

"The Phantom?" Aaron asked smiling. The boy nodded his head, "The Renegade?" he asked as Aaron nodded his head. The boy formally introduced himself as Haruto as they shook hands and Aaron told him his name. Haruto pointed to his parents a Lucario in a sapphire blue suit and a Milotic in a sea-green dress who Aaron recognized as Aurora Silverscale. Aaron pointed to the Marowak and Emolga he identified as his parents. They talked about how their parents treated them. For the most part their parents treated them like teenagers. They also talked about their time on the run and how much trouble they could have caused together. They joked around as they talked.

"So how would you get out of here? Since you are the escape artist." Haruto asked.

"It might take longer than a week, but I would probably befriend the security guards and swipe the boat keys when I get a chance. I would then wait until nightfall and dress in black as I hop on the boat and speed off to the main land. I wouldn't dock in the harbor though because there would be too many patrols around." Aaron said casually. Haruto smiled at Aaron's tactful plan as the two continued talking, standing around, and enjoying the food. The two boys were instant friends and their parents could see it.

Mark and Amanda were talking to Aurora who was glad that Aaron was settling in with them. They also talked about Haruto who was developing a strong bond with his new father. The parents looked at their children and were glad that they were becoming friends. While they talked Raphael began making an announcement and everyone settled down.

"Now the moment we've all been waiting for. Announcing the arrival of our newest family member, Rosa Soulsword." He bellowed through the mansion. Everyone clapped as she stood at the top of the stairs wearing a white ball gown with green lace and rubies sewn in to it. She blushed as she walked down the steps gracefully. Aaron and Haruto nodded heads and shared a look as they approached Rosa.

"So the Shadow makes her first appearance." Aaron said smiling. Rosa giggled as she looked at the two well dressed boys.

"I see the Phantom and the Renegade also had to make an appearance tonight." Rosa said smiling.

"If you want out, Aaron over here has a decent plan." Haruto said jokingly.

"I actually kinda like it here. How about you guys?" Rosa asked. The boys nodded their heads in agreement that they were in a better situation than before.

"I guess you could say it took me a little while to find a good family." Aaron joked referring to his many escapes. The trio chatted until Ophelia walked over to them.

"Having a nice time boys?" She asked. Aaron and Haruto simultaneously replied "yes".

"Well maybe we can schedule you kids a play-date." Ophelia said smiling at them. They all agreed that would sound nice. Ophelia then walked over to their respective parents as they began talking together about their kids and scheduling time for them to hang out together.

"If you ever need to talk just give me a call." Ophelia told Mark and Amanda who thanked her for her generosity. It was late in the night when Mark and Amanda took Aaron home. Amanda had to help Aaron up the stairs. Aaron got dressed for bed and as soon as he hit the pillow he fell asleep as Amanda kissed his forehead and turned out the light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, I do not own Pokemon. The rights to this story belong to KenitohMenara and if you have not read Rosa's New Perspective I seriously recommend that you do it is an incredible story.**

It was Tuesday morning when Amanda woke Aaron up who was sleeping soundly.

"Get up and get dressed, I have a play date with Haruto and Rosa scheduled for you. Mrs. Soulsword said that a car would be coming in an hour, get ready." Amanda said rubbing Aaron's head who let out a soft groan as he rubbed his eyes. Aaron put on a pair of black jeans and a grey t-shirt and continued with his normal routine until he went downstairs for breakfast. Aaron attacked the plate of waffles that Amanda sat in front of him. After Aaron finished his food and got ready for the day, he went downstairs to see Mark off as he went to work. Amanda told him that she packed him a bag as she handed him a backpack resembling his trainer bag. Before Mark left he tossed Aaron a staff.

"Show em what you're made of." Mark said winking as he left. Aaron smiled as he situated the staff on to a holster that was integrated in to the backpack. His staff seemed to fit perfectly in the holster as it rested diagonally. Amanda told him that she had sewn it on last night since she knew that Aaron was fond of his staff. Just then there was a honk outside; it was a car with a driver holding a door open for Aaron. Aaron gave Amanda a hug and a kiss as he walked out the door.

"See you tonight. I love you Mom." Aaron said as he got in the car. Amanda smiled as she told him to be on his best behavior. She was so happy that Aaron had said that. Aaron had finally embraced them as his parents.


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again, I do not own Pokemon. If you have not read Rosa's New Perspective by KenitohMenara I seriously suggest that you do. It is a great story.**

Aaron arrived at the mansion, and was escorted to a living room where Rosa and Haruto were watching TV. Haruto was wearing blue jeans and a navy-blue shirt. Rosa was wearing a white shirt and a short green skirt. Rosa walked over and greeted Aaron and eyed the staff on his bag.

"Me and Haruto were talking. We were wondering if you wanted to go downstairs to my dad's gym and have a little sparring match." Rosa asked. Aaron agreed as they followed one of the maids down to the gym. When they got down to the gym, Rosa strapped on a pair of wrist guards and smiled. Haruto stood there focusing himself. Aaron grabbed his staff and tossed his bag to the side. Haruto decided to spar with Aaron first and Rosa would spar with the winner. Aaron rushed at Haruto as he began channeling his aura in to a sphere. Aaron took a blow from the sphere as he fell to the ground. Aaron stood back up and rushed at Haruto who was channeling his aura once more. Aaron swung the staff at the sphere and it flew back at Haruto. Before Haruto could regain his focus, Aaron swung his staff and Haruto fell to the ground exhausted from draining his aura too quickly. Aaron helped Haruto up and walked him over to a bench so that he could rest.

Aaron stood ready to defend himself as Rosa rushed at him. Aaron moved his staff trying to block Rosa's punches, but she was too quick for him. Rosa actually used Aaron's staff against him as she jumped over him by putting one foot on the staff and leaping as Aaron tried to lift her off. She then kicked Aaron to the ground as he dropped his staff on the ground. She had Aaron pinned to the ground by the end of his staff. He admitted defeat as Rosa helped him up and handed his staff back to him. The group continued to spar each other for a while.

A maid called to the group that lunch was ready. They followed Rosa to the dining room where they sat down. Plates of grilled cheese and glasses of lemonade were sat before them. They thanked the staff for lunch as they dug in. After they finished eating their fill of the food, they followed Rosa to a living room where she set up a movie for them to watch. Aaron sat in the recliner and felt his eyes droop as the movie began to play. Halfway through the movie, Aaron and Haruto could be seen sleeping. Rosa giggled as she saw the two boys sleeping peacefully. For two hardened runaways, they seemed to have adjusted to their new lifestyle comfortably.

When Mark and Amanda came to pick Aaron up he was still sleeping. Mark tried to wake him, but Amanda stopped him as she scooped him up in her arms and carried him to the car. When they got home, Amanda carried Aaron upstairs and laid him in his bed as he slept peacefully through the night. Amanda cooed at how cute Aaron looked while he slept before turning the lights off and closing the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, I do not own Pokemon. If you have not read Rosa's New Perspective by KenitohMenara I seriously suggest that you do. It is a great story.**

Aaron woke up one morning coughing violently. Mark and Amanda immediately ran in to his room when they heard the violent coughs coming from his room. Amanda put a hand to his forehead and pulled back after declaring that he had a fever. Aaron groaned as Amanda tried comforting him. Mark came back with a washcloth and a glass of ginger ale with a bendy straw in it. Mark laid the cloth on Aaron's head as he relaxed a little and thanked him. Aaron tried to sit up, but he was too weak so Amanda helped him.

"Don't tire yourself out sweetie; you need to save your energy." She said rubbing his back. She held up the glass of ginger ale and told him to drink because he needed to stay hydrated. After Aaron took a few sips from the glass, she sat it on the nightstand. Aaron thanked her for taking care of him and gave her a hug before he laid down again. Aaron let out a groan as he fell in to a deep sleep. Amanda pulled up a chair and sat by Aaron's bed as she continued trying to comfort him. Mark had to go to work, but Amanda had gotten the day off so that she could take care of her son. When Aaron woke up an hour later, he was breathing heavily and realized that he had been sweating profusely in his bed. Aaron groaned as he attempted to sit himself up. At that moment, Amanda walked in to the room and walked over to Aaron who looked incredibly uncomfortable in his bed as he groaned and coughed.

"Let's change you in to something more comfortable, and get you new sheets." Amanda said smiling. Aaron nodded his head in agreement as Amanda helped him out of bed and began going through his dresser as she pulled out a pair of boxers, a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt; Aaron reached for the clothes but Amanda told him to go take a shower first. Aaron stumbled in to the bathroom while Amanda followed wanting to make sure that Aaron didn't hurt himself. Seeing that Aaron could barely stand, instead of turning on the shower she began running a bath as she undressed Aaron. Aaron let out a loud groan when all of this started happening.

"Well it didn't look like you were going to undress yourself, and I can't have you passing out trying to shower, so I'm going to bathe you." Amanda said in a motherly tone. Aaron was about to complain, but he felt Amanda lifting him in to the tub; Aaron didn't want to admit it, but he felt better as the warm water washed over him. Amanda told him to relax while she went to go change his sheets. Aaron nodded his head as he sat in the water letting out a deep breath of relief.

Moments later, Amanda walked back in to the bathroom and picked up a bar of soap, and she then began washing Aaron. Aaron reluctantly let her bathe him, seeing he was too weak to push her back. After Amanda finished washing Aaron, she drained the tub and helped him out and began drying him off. Amanda then dressed Aaron in the shorts and t-shirt, and she laid him back down in his bed. She tucked him in as he murmured, "Thanks for taking care of me, Mom." Aaron motioned to the glass of ginger ale, and Amanda held it up to him as he latched on to the bendy straw and drank slowly. After drinking the remaining contents of the glass, he fell asleep after giving Amanda a hug.

"It's a mother's job to take care of her baby." Amanda said smiling as she left the room. Right now she felt more like a mother than ever before. Aaron had shown her so much affection, and he seemed to trust her completely as she took care of him. She sighed knowing that he would probably be better by tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again I do not own Pokemon. Rosa's New Perspective belongs to KenitohMenara and if you have not read it you need to; it is amazing.**

Sure enough the next day, Aaron woke up feeling refreshed as he went downstairs for breakfast. Aaron quickly ate the plate of eggs Amanda sat in front of him as he was hungry from not eating yesterday.

"Glad to see that you're feeling better." Mark and Amanda said in unison.

"Mom really did a great job of taking care of me." Aaron said. Amanda gave Aaron a hug when she heard that. Aaron hugged her back blushing slightly. Aaron asked Mark if he wanted to spar after he got back from work. Mark agreed telling him that he needed practice after missing a day. Aaron waved to Mark as he left for work. Aaron finished getting ready for his day as he went to the daycare with Amanda.

 _Later that night after dinner Mark and Aaron were sparring in the basement…_

"So how'd you lose to Rosa?" Mark asked curious.

"How'd you hear about that?" Aaron asked.

"Soulsword Manor has security cameras all over. Raphael actually came up to me and showed me the video of you kids fighting. I have to say, you did very well with what I taught you." Mark said beaming. Aaron blushed at Mark's praise as they took a break and drank some water. Mark asked about Haruto's aura powers which his father had been training him to use and he told Aaron about how Raphael had been personally training Rosa.

"Sounds like I have some stiff competition." Aaron said smiling. Mark agreed as they finished sparring for the night. Aaron went to bed smiling about the new family and friends that he had.


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again I do not own Pokemon. Rosa's New Perspective belongs to KenitohMenara and if you have not read it you need to; it is amazing.**

A few weeks had passed and Aaron was at a carnival at the Nimbasa City Park with his family. Aaron was having a good time with Mark and Amanda; they even gave him permission to walk around on his own. Aaron was walking around, enjoying a few rides, and talking with a few Pokémon who were glad that he finally found a home. Aaron was enjoying his day until a boy walked by him.

"Solo's gone soft." He muttered under his breath. Aaron heard him clearly and scowled. Aaron turned around and faced the boy who looked scared as Aaron stared him directly in the eye. Before the boy could think about running, Aaron punched him in the gut and watched him fall to the ground clutching his chest. Aaron punched and kicked him relentlessly until he was nothing but a weeping ball of tears.

"And I'm the one who's gone soft." Aaron said smirking at the boy. Aaron had not noticed, but a small crowd had formed; several Pokémon were staring at him. The boy's parents emerged from the crowd and ran over to their boy. Instinctively Aaron began running, in moments he heard patrols following him. Aaron didn't know where to hide, but then he saw a subway tunnel. Aaron ducked inside knowing that he was now in a labyrinth of tracks that were in use and that were abandoned. Aaron kept running knowing that if he stopped for an instant the patrols would catch him. Aaron was running through an abandoned tunnel when he tripped on a spike sticking out of the ground; Aaron fell to the ground clutching his leg in pain. Aaron tried to stand up, but his foot was stuck under one of the tracks, and his leg hurt too much for him to continue trying to struggle. Aaron heard a few voices speaking as he passed out.

Aaron woke up in a hospital bed groaning. Aaron looked around and saw a cast on his leg and he was strapped to the bed. Mark and Amanda were sitting in chairs looking at Aaron relieved and angry.

"Why'd you beat that kid up?" Mark asked sternly.

"He said that I'd gone soft, and I just couldn't handle it." Aaron said looking ashamed.

"I'm glad that you're okay, but I'm furious with your behavior." Amanda said crossing her arms.

"Understandable." Aaron said calmly.

"The doctor said that you can leave today, but no using that leg. That should be easy since you're grounded for three weeks. That means no sparring, no TV, no videogames, no hanging out with your friends, and you can't go anywhere without one of us accompanying you." Mark said. Aaron frowned, but he knew that his punishment could have been a lot worse. Just then there was a knock at the door. The boy who Aaron beat up walked in still bruised and swollen in a few places. He apologized to Aaron and admitted that he got what he deserved. Aaron apologized to him admitting that he was pretty ruthless when he attacked without warning. The boy left and Amanda and Mark took Aaron home. Amanda helped Aaron out of the car and carried him upstairs in her arms. She told him to consider it part of his punishment. Aaron laid in his bed thinking about everything; for once he was not mad at his parents for punishing him, they were only trying to do what was best for him and teach him right from wrong. Aaron was mad at himself for the way he behaved and he knew that he deserved the punishment his parents gave him.


	11. Chapter 11

**If you were still curious, I still do not own Pokemon. Rosa's New Perspective belongs to KenitohMenara. If you have not read it you should, and if you have been ignoring these notes then I have no reason to be writing them...**

Over the next few weeks, Aaron took his punishment with dignity. Aaron spent his time trying to use his leg more as well as reading. After the cast came off, Aaron was able to move around again and his punishment had been lifted.

Aaron asked if he and Mark could spar. Mark agreed thinking it would be a good way to start using his leg again. Amanda looked a little worried, but she allowed it knowing that Aaron had been getting restless while he was grounded and stuck in a cast.

Mark took it easy on Aaron knowing that he was out of practice, but Aaron continued to fight with his best effort. Aaron collapsed after a few rounds with Mark. Mark ran over to him and helped him up. They decided to call it a night as Aaron walked up the stairs looking exhausted. After Aaron got in to bed, Amanda tucked him in and kissed his forehead as she told him goodnight and left his room. She was happy that Aaron was back to normal and that he still loved them even after the punishment that they gave him. She thought that once his leg got better or even before then he would try to run away. She kissed her husband and they both smiled knowing that Aaron was the perfect son for them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Once more Rosa's New Perspective belongs to KenitohMenara. I hope that you read it. I know that I have not published a chapter to this story in a while, but I have started writing for this story once more. If you get a chance check out the other new perspective writers. Rosa's, Adrienne's, William's and Tuoko's New perspective are all great stories to read if you get a chance.**

Mark and Amanda had taken Aaron out for ice cream after dinner one night. Aaron was currently polishing off the remaining pieces of the cone. "That was pretty quick." Mark said as it looked like he had just started eating his ice cream.

"And messy." Amanda said as she took a napkin and began wiping Aaron's face; Aaron groaned while Amanda just smiled as she cleaned her son off.

"I could have done that myself." Aaron said as Amanda finished cleaning him off.

"I know, but I love to take care of my son." She said smiling and rustling his hair. Aaron couldn't help but smile back at her.

When they arrived back home, Aaron ran to his room and plugged in his game console and his headset; he, Haruto, and Rosa played an online game together. Aaron finished logging in and selected his avatar, a Marowak whose weapon was a bone club. As soon as Aaron logged on, he saw Haruto and Rosa already playing. Rosa's character was a Gardevoir who used her psychic abilities and Haruto's character was a Lucario that used hand to hand combat as well as aura powers.

"Good to see you again, Renegade." Haruto said as his character shot an aura sphere at some Pokemon attacking him.

"Glad to be back, Phantom." Aaron said as he wasted no time joining the battle and swinging his bone club.

"C'mon guys, we need to keep moving." Rosa said as her character opened a path for Aaron and Haruto to follow. Aaron and Haruto followed her character only for the door to close and a boss to appear.

"Let's do this!" Rosa shouted through the microphone as she started attacking the boss. Aaron and Haruto followed suit not wanting to let Rosa have all the fun. Haruto's character had an aura sensing ability which allowed him to see their surroundings while Aaron and Rosa defended him from the boss attacks.

Haruto told them what he saw and Aaron quickly began coming up with a plan. "Rosa, levitate the ice container closer to the boss. Haruto, use an aura sphere attack to bust the can open, but not before we all take cover." Haruto and Rosa knew what Aaron had planned and they did as instructed. Once the container burst, the boss was frozen in place and Aaron swung at it repeatedly with his bone club which caused the boss to shatter. Haruto, Rosa, and Aaron then divided up the loot.

"Nice thinking on your feet, Aaron." Rosa said.

"Not bad." Haruto said. Aaron thanked them and logged off; Mark had just walked in to the room which usually meant that Aaron had to get ready for bed.

Instead of telling Aaron to get ready for bed, Mark instructed Aaron to take a seat next to him on the bed. "Did you have a nice game?" Mark asked Aaron who nodded his head. "You know that we love you right?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, why? Wait, it's mom isn't it?" Aaron asked as he looked at Mark.

"Yes." Mark said; he kept forgetting how smart Aaron was. "It's just, she thought that you would have accepted the infantile lifestyle by now."

Aaron grew a little uneasy, and he was ready to grab his bag from the closet and make a break for it. "Don't worry. We're not going to do anything." Mark said trying to reassure Aaron who was practically jumping off of the bed.

Aaron reluctantly sat back down. "So what's this all about?" Aaron asked looking at Mark.

"She likes to baby you. It really makes her happy. Remember when you were sick?" Mark asked Aaron who thought about that time where Amanda was so happy and eager to take care of him. Aaron also remembered the times where she did little things like wiping his face, combing his hair, and tucking him in at night.

"So what's your point?" Aaron asked him.

"Can you just try to show her a little more affection or let her do more stuff for you? It would mean the world to her." Mark told Aaron.

"I'll try." Aaron said giving him a hug before he went to go get ready for bed. Aaron thought about what Mark said; he loved both of them as his parents, but he was used to doing everything for himself. "This won't be an easy change. I don't even know where to start." Aaron thought to himself as he got in to his bed.

As soon as Aaron got under the covers, Amanda walked in to the room. "Is there anything that I can do for you, sweetie?" She asked as she kissed Aaron's forehead.

"Can I have something to drink before I go to bed?" Aaron asked thinking about what Mark said.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back." Amanda said smiling as she ran out of the room. Moments later, she came back in to the room and handed Aaron a glass of warm moomoo milk. Aaron accepted the glass and quickly drank it and handed the glass back to Amanda.

"All good now?" She asked smiling at Aaron who nodded his head as he let out a loud yawn.

"Thanks mom." Aaron said as he gave her a hug.

"No problem, sweetie." Amanda said as she tucked Aaron in, kissed his forehead, and turned off the light as she walked out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Saturday; Mark was going golfing with a few friends from work. Amanda had errands to run, and she was going to take Aaron along with her; she even offered to buy Aaron a new videogame. They took a bus to Castelia City; there was only one seat open on the bus, so Aaron sat on Amanda's lap; she loved that Aaron was sitting in her lap.

Amanda took Aaron to get his hair cut first; they walked in to a large salon. There were several Pokemon with their children getting their hair cut as well as their children's. The receptionist was a Bellossom who greeted Amanda. Aaron found out that they were good friends, and Amanda was also a frequent customer; the Bellossom's name was Daisy.

"Is this your son that I've heard so much about?" She asked smiling at Aaron.

"Yes, this is Aaron, and he's here to get his hair cut today." Amanda said rustling Aaron's hair.

"Well I'll make sure that he has the best experience here." Daisy said winking at Aaron. Aaron sat next to Amanda in the waiting area. There were kids sitting in their parent's laps, but Aaron would only sit in Amanda's when there was nowhere else to sit or when he was very tired.

Aaron was eventually called over by an Aipom named Marquette who had a pink bit of hair gelled on his head; Amanda followed them to a chair where Aaron was instructed to take a seat. "So, what are we looking for today, Miss Amanda?" Marquette asked touching the hand on his tail to his chin.

"What would you like, Aaron?" Amanda asked.

Aaron had not gotten a real haircut in a while. He was used to taking a knife and a pair of scissors to his hair when it grew too long, and when he was first brought in to the center, they shaved his head with a razor attachment, so that it was an appropriate length and evened out. "You decide." Aaron said looking up at her in the mirror in front of him.

"Marquette, make it short, but not too short, and be sure to leave something on the bangs. And, don't forget to add your special flare." Amanda said

"Ohh, you know I will." Marquette said in a sassy tone as she walked off. Marquette began rubbing one of his hands through Aaron's hair. "My oh my, so thick and bushy. It reminds me of my boyfriend's hair. He's an Abomasnow, and he is so gorgeous." Marquette said picking up a comb and a pair of scissors, and a spray bottle of water in his tail.

"So are you two going to have a kid?" Aaron asked while Marquette began cutting his hair.

"Well, I want one, but Zachary is nervous to have a child. You see, his trainer did not take good care of him, and he's afraid he'll do the same." Marquette said wiping a tear from his eye.

"I'm sorry." Aaron said with his head down.

"Why? You were not his trainer. Now, head up, so I can cut that hair." Marquette said as he continued to cut Aaron's hair. After Marquette finished cutting Aaron's hair, he dipped the hand on his tail in to a tub of gel and began styling Aaron's hair. By the time that he finished, Aaron's hair had been cut and styled to look like that of a young, boy anime character.

Marquette walked Aaron back to Amanda who gushed when she saw his hair. "Oh, Marquette, you did a wonderful job. Do you like it Aaron?" She asked. Aaron smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Come back again soon." Daisy and Marquette said in unison as Aaron and Amanda walked out of the salon. Amanda then walked with Aaron in to a toy store where she told him that he could pick out one new videogame. Aaron picked out "Scorch's Inferno". Aaron had heard a lot of good things about the game. The plot was a Charmander had been genetically engineered to be used as a weapon of destruction by an evil corporation, but he had escaped. The goal was to train and evolve and eventually fight the leader of the corporation; the game was made by Scorch Inc., the most reputable game company in Unova.

They walked out of the store, Aaron held the game in one hand, and Amanda held his other hand. A patrol walked by and recognized Aaron and stopped them. "Miss, do you need a leash or a stroller for that boy. He can be quite troublesome." The officer said glaring at Aaron who glared right back at him.

Amanda was not happy with this patrol. "I trust him, and I don't think that he needs a stroller or a leash. Now, I suggest that you apologize to my son before I report you to your superior." Amanda said with her arms crossed.

The patrol quickly got down to Aaron's level and apologized. "I'm very sorry." He said before walking off quickly.

After the patrol walked off, Aaron hugged Amanda. "Thanks for standing up for me." Aaron said looking up to her from the hug.

"You're my son. You're part of our family now, and I'll do anything to protect you." She said getting down to his level. Aaron kissed her cheek, and Amanda blushed at the affection.

"Do you really trust me?" Aaron asked with a few tears running down his cheeks.

"I do. And I know that you trust me and your father." Amanda said wiping the tears from his cheek and lifting him up in to her arms. Normally, Aaron would have struggled against affection like this, but he felt safe with Amanda, so he made an exception. Aaron and Amanda ran a few more errands like mailing a few letters, picking up some dry cleaning, and going grocery shopping. Amanda eventually put Aaron down, but she did so reluctantly; she was enjoying the affection too much. Aaron helped carry some of the groceries home and helped Amanda put them away.

Mark arrived home right before dinner. "Hope I'm not too late." Mark said taking a seat at the table.

"You're just in time, honey." Amanda said sitting a plate in front of him and kissing his cheek.

"How was your game?" Aaron asked as he began cutting his food.

"Apparently, a bone club is not an official golf club." Mark chuckled. Aaron laughed a little too; he had heard that joke on several occasions from Mark. Aaron never knew if Mark actually golfed with a bone club, but he saw the club in his golf bag.

After dinner, Aaron played the new game on his game console, took a shower, and got ready for bed. Amanda tucked him in to bed and kissed his forehead. "Thanks for everything." Aaron said smiling at her.

"You're welcome. Thank you for being our son." Amanda said as she watched Aaron close his eyes and she turned out the light.

"Did you guys have fun today?" Mark asked his wife as he handed her a mug full of tea.

"He was perfect. I'm so glad that he's our son and he decided to stay with us." Amanda said sipping the tea.

"I'm glad that he's our son too." Mark said sharing a kiss with his wife as they sat on the couch and watched TV together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Once more Rosa's New Perspective belongs to KenitohMenara, and if you haven't read it then you should.**

 **Also, check out Elite Shade's story Adrienne's New Perspective as well as the others: Tuoko's and William's. I hope that you enjoy reading my story. It really helps me as a writer when you write a review, so if you get a chance, don't be shy and feel free to write something. Favoriting and following my stories is a huge esteem booster, so if you really like my stories show it.**

 **Once more, thanks for reading -TranscodeNightCat**

Aaron woke up the next day to Amanda rubbing his shoulder. "Come on sleepy head, it's time to get up." She said continuing to rub Aaron's shoulder as he let out a groan signaling that he was awake.

"What are we doing today?" Aaron asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking at the clock; it was eight in the morning.

"It's such a nice day out. I thought that we should all go out and enjoy today as a family, and your father agrees. Now get up and get dressed so we can go out for breakfast." Amanda said rustling his hair.

Aaron's head perked up when he heard that they were going out to breakfast. "Where are we going?" Aaron asked curiously.

"It's a surprise. Now get dressed before I dress you." Amanda teased before walking out of the room. Whether it was an empty threat or not, Aaron quickly got out of bed and got dressed and ran down stairs still putting his shoes on; he almost tripped as he came down the stairs.

"Are we all ready to go?" Mark asked. Aaron nodded his head as they walked to the car.

"Why can't you ever comb this hair?" Amanda asked tussling it.

"I like it. It gives him character." Mark tussling Aaron's hair as well; Aaron eventually pushed their hands back as he found it too early in the morning for this much affection. Aaron got in to the backseat as Mark started up the car and began driving them to Nimbasa City. Mark parked the car outside of a restaurant called Sadie's Breakfast House. Amanda took Aaron by the hand as they walked inside; there were several strollers parked outside.

The hostess was a Raichu with a flower in her hair. She smiled and at Aaron as they walked to their table. "My, what an adorable son you have. Hi there, Solo" She cooed making Mark and Amanda smile down at Aaron who didn't really enjoy the compliment or the attention that much. As they walked to their table, Aaron saw several other children with their families. Some of them were sitting in high chairs being fed by their parents, and some of them were in booster seats being fed by their parents, and others were just sitting at the table eating normally; some of them looked a little embarrassed to Aaron and others seemed to be enjoying the treatment. Aaron couldn't blame the ones who felt embarrassed when they were wearing very childish onesies and toddler clothing, especially when their diaper was peeking out. The Raichu sat them in a booth and handed them menus; she handed Aaron a children's menu which prompted Aaron to shoot her a dirty look.

Amanda saw this and quickly remedied the situation. "Can my son please have an adult menu?" She asked the hostess who quickly ran off and handed Aaron an adult menu.

"Thanks." Aaron said to Amanda as he began looking for something to eat. When the food came, Aaron immediately dug in to the omelet that was sat in front of him.

"Is it good?" Mark asked behind a stack of pancakes. Aaron nodded his head as his mouth was too full to speak. Amanda was enjoying a bowl of oatmeal with several berries and other things sprinkled on to it.

After breakfast, they decided to walk around the city a little bit. Aaron held their hands as they walked along the sidewalk. At one point, they passed by the Zoroark and Wigglytuff couple that had first adopted Aaron; they were now pushing a stroller with a boy in it about Aaron's age wearing a blue onesie. There was a Jigglypuff walking next to them who Aaron assumed to be their daughter and the boy's older sister. The boy was currently drinking a bottle and looking very content as he smiled up at his mother and father.

The Zoroark spotted Aaron and quickly got his family and ran over to him. Aaron was nervous as to what they were going to do. After all, he did break one of their windows and leave without warning. The Zoroark extended his hand to Aaron. "No hard feelings. I guess that we weren't the right family for you." Aaron shook his hand firmly.

The Wigglytuff introduced their son whose name was Jason and his older sister whose name was Maria. Jason waved at Aaron who smiled back at him. "I'm so glad that you found a new family, and that we found our little Jason." She said tickling her son's stomach.

"Sorry about breaking that window. I just wasn't ready for the baby treatment like that." Aaron said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's no problem. We were just so excited to have a son that we got a little carried away. Now we have a son though who's our perfect little angel." The Zoroark cooed at his son.

Aaron said good bye to them and continued walking with his family. "You're our perfect son." Amanda cooed. Aaron blushed a little bit after hearing that. The family went to the amusement park and rode a few rides with Aaron. Aaron enjoyed the bumper cars the most as he kept bumping in to Mark. Aaron and Mark also played a few carnival games; to them, it had become a competition to see who could win each game. At the end of their time playing games, Mark and Aaron had tied and they were stuck with piles of big stuffed Pokémon plush toys. Amanda told them that if they put them in the trunk then she would give them to the kids at the daycare on Monday.

After their time at the carnival, Amanda thought that it would be a good idea to go home. As the family drove home, Aaron fell asleep in the backseat of the car. Mark was going to wake him, but Amanda stopped him as she carried him in to the house and upstairs to his room. Aaron woke up while Amanda carried him and asked to be put down, but Amanda told him that she wouldn't be holding him that much longer as she sat him down on his bed.

"Now, go get a shower and get ready for bed." Amanda instructed him. Aaron did as he was told and got undressed and took a shower and then got in to his pajamas and brushed his teeth before heading downstairs to say goodnight.

"Thanks for today." Aaron said as he gave Mark a hug. Mark reciprocated the hug and told Aaron to sleep well. Aaron walked back up the stairs and Amanda followed him wanting to make sure that he was tucked in properly.

"I love you sweetie." She said kissing his forehead and ready to leave the room if she had not been stopped by Aaron who was sitting up in his bed. "What's wrong?" She asked putting an arm on Aaron's shoulder.

"You know that family that we saw today? The one that first adopted me?" Aaron asked her as she nodded her head recalling them. "Dad said that you were hoping that I would be like that by now. Is that right?" Aaron asked looking directly at her.

"Initially yes, but we love you just the way that you are. If you're not comfortable with that stuff then you don't have to do it. We'll love you no matter what." Amanda said giving Aaron a quick hug and look of reassurance.

"Well, seeing how happy they looked. It makes me want to make you feel that way, so if you want I'll let you baby me a little bit. Nothing big or over the top though. Let's just start out small. Like you feeding me breakfast or carrying me to bed." Aaron said slightly nervous.

Amanda quickly wrapped her arms around Aaron. "It makes me so happy that you're willing to try this. And I promise that I won't go overboard." Amanda said excitedly. She tucked Aaron back in to his bed and kissed his forehead before turning out the light and running out of his room.

She ran over to Mark and excitedly started hugging him. "He's finally going to let me baby him!" Amanda squealed with excitement.

"Really?" Mark said still hugging his wife. "Just try to take it easy on him. If you move him too quickly, he might try to run off." Mark said calming his wife down.

"Oh I know, but I'm just so excited. He trusts us enough to actually open up to us. I need to go make a few preparations." Amanda smiled as she gave her a husband a quick kiss before running off.

Mark sighed a little bit as he watched his wife run off. "I hope that you're happy here, Aaron." He thought to himself as he passed by Aaron's room and looked in on him; he was sleeping soundly. Mark closed the door and went to his room to get ready for bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rosa's New Perspective belongs to Kenitohmenara. Also if you haven't already, please check out Adrienne's New Perspective by Elite Shade. It is a great story. Plus, after this chapter, you might want to for stuff to come in the future.**

Aaron woke up to Amanda rubbing his back. "Good morning." She said sweetly. She told Aaron to get dressed as she started pulling clothes out of the closets and drawers and handing them to him; Amanda picked out clothes that she knew Aaron liked to wear.

Aaron looked at the clothes that Amanda gave him; she had picked out a pair of black jeans, and a white athletic t-shirt with yellow on the sides and a drawing of a tail on the back. Aaron put on the clothes and realized that he almost looked like an Emolga.

After Aaron finished getting dressed, Amanda lifted him up in to her arms which caused Aaron to let out a small groan. "Are you okay? We can stop." Amanda said trying to reassure Aaron and make sure that he was comfortable with the treatment.

"I'm fine. It'll just take some time to get used to." Aaron told Amanda who smiled at him as she continued to carry him down for breakfast. She sat Aaron in a chair across from Mark at the table.

"Did your mother tell you the good news yet?" Mark asked looking up from his newspaper.

Aaron looked at Amanda with curiosity. "Oh, I was just getting to that." Amanda said. "I quit my job at the daycare, so that I can spend more time with you. Honestly, I took that job to do something with my spare time until we had a child of our own. Plus the extra money was nice, but your father makes more than enough money to support us." Amanda said resting a hand on Aaron's shoulder and sitting a plate of pancakes in front of him.

Aaron reached for the utensils, but Amanda grabbed them from him. "I'm going to feed you. Okay?" Amanda said as she started cutting the food up. Aaron was a little nervous, but he allowed Amanda, who looked very eager, to feed him the pancakes which she cut up in to small pieces. After Aaron finished the pancakes, Amanda smiled at him. "Thanks for letting me feed you." She said smiling and giving Aaron a kiss on the cheek causing Aaron to blush.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Aaron responded.

"It's no problem, sweetie. It's a mother's job to take care of her son." She said rustling Aaron's hair and sitting a sippy-cup full of milk in front of Aaron. Aaron eyed the cup that Amanda expected him to drink from; Mark had already left for work. Aaron picked up the cup and looked at it. Feeling a little overwhelmed, he removed the lid and drank the milk from the cup.

"Sorry about that. I'm just not ready for this all at once." Aaron said sitting the emptied cup down feeling bad slightly.

Amanda wrapped Aaron in a hug trying to make him feel better. "Don't worry about it, sweetie. We'll take this slowly. If something bothers you, don't be afraid to tell me. This is a big change for all of us." Amanda told him while stroking his hair. Aaron looked up to her from the hug and smiled. "Why don't you go finish getting ready while I go clean up breakfast? We have a few errands to run today." She said letting go of Aaron who went up the stairs.

Aaron found himself downtown in Nimbasa City holding Amanda's hand as she walked with him down the street. A few Pokémon in the stores cooed at Aaron and told him how he looked just like his mother; Aaron was in no position to argue as he was dressed like an Emolga.

Amanda told Aaron that he could go look around the game store for a little bit while she went to go pick something up from another store. Aaron looked around the store where a poster caught his eye. It was an advertisement for a tournament being held in the store. The game was the new dungeon crawler, Eternal Labyrinth. The game's premise was to make it through the dungeon and on to the next floor; the dungeons apparently were randomly generated which were designed to provide endless hours of fun, and they were self-learning dungeons that understood the player's strategies and skills and adjusted to challenge the player more. There were power-ups, hidden passages, and alternating paths and choices to make throughout the dungeons. Multiple people could play at once and fight each other or work together as they made it through the labyrinth. According to the rules, the tournament would be a race in which two players would compete at a time and whoever made it to the next floor first would win; apparently, Luther Scorch himself would be there watching the tournament take place. He would also be giving out the prizes which would be a new controller and a free copy of his next game when it came out.

Just then, Amanda walked in to the store and saw Aaron reading the sign. "Do you want to sign up for that tournament? It's going to be on Friday, so we can sign you up and I can watch you play." She asked him. Aaron nodded his head as the clerk out the counter wrote down Aaron's name on the signup sheet. Amanda and Aaron walked out of the store making sure that all of the paperwork had been filled out for the tournament.

Aaron saw Amanda holding a shopping bag from some sort of clothing store in her hand. "What did you pick up?" Aaron asked.

"It's a surprise." Amanda said as she continued walking home with Aaron.

After the walk home, Amanda made dinner and the family sat down to eat. Amanda allowed Aaron to eat his food by himself, but she cut up all of his food before handing him his utensils. Aaron didn't mind this as much as breakfast, and instead of a sippy-cup, she put a straw in his glass trying to make the transition a bit smoother.

After dinner, Aaron sparred with Mark in the basement; sparring was one of Aaron's favorite things to do with Mark. Afterwards, they sat down and took a water break. "So what's bothering you?" Mark asked sipping his water.

"I don't know if I'm ready for all of this, or even at all." Aaron sighed.

"What about it bothers you?" Mark asked putting an arm on Aaron's shoulder.

"Giving up my independence. I want to be able to do stuff for myself. I mean, I won't be able to spar with you anymore. There's a pretty good chance that I won't be able to play videogames anymore and there's a bunch of other stuff that I won't be able to do anymore." Aaron sighed.

"I promise that you will still be able to do those things. You won't have to be exactly like a baby, unless you want to. Just do what makes you feel comfortable and know that we'll love you no matter what." Mark smiled at him.

Amanda had just walked down the stairs and lifted Aaron in to her arms. "Time for you to get a shower." She said carrying him up the stairs; Aaron rested his head on her shoulder knowing that it would make Amanda happy to see him embracing the baby treatment. She carried Aaron up to his room and told him that once he got a shower she would show him the surprise from earlier in the day.

After Aaron's shower, he dried himself off and put on a pair of boxers; in his room Amanda was holding the shopping bag from earlier. "Close your eyes." Amanda told Aaron whose eyes remained open and his face held a nervous expression. "I need you to trust me." Amanda told Aaron who was still a little nervous.

"I'll try." Aaron said closing his eyes. Aaron heard the crinkle of tissue paper as Amanda reached in to the bag. Amanda instructed him to put his arms and legs in to certain places. Aaron heard a zipper as Amanda told him to open his eyes. Aaron was standing in front of the mirror examining the outfit that Amanda had put him in; it was a light brown onesie with a pale circle in the middle. Aaron examined his back and noticed a tail, and then Amanda pulled a hood over his head; Aaron realized that he was dressed like a Cubone. "You look cuter than I thought you would." Amanda cooed lifting Aaron in to her arms. Despite feeling like a small child, Aaron found the onesie incredibly soft and comfortable; he couldn't help but smile as he admired how he looked in the outfit. "How about we go show daddy your new jammies?" Amanda asked Aaron who didn't really appreciate the baby talk. "I'm so sorry. I guess I got a little carried away." Amanda said realizing what she just said.

"It's okay. We're both trying to get used to this." Aaron said wrapping his arms around Amanda who smiled at the affection that her son was giving her. Amanda carried Aaron downstairs where Mark was sitting on the couch in the living room.

Amanda walked over to Mark with Aaron in her arms. "Who's this adorable little Cubone?" Mark asked looking at Aaron who blushed heavily at his comment; Amanda sat Aaron down in his lap while she went to go take care of something. "You look adorable. I mean your mother said that you would be cute, but not this cute." Mark said smiling at Aaron who was enjoying the warmth that the onesie provided. Amanda came back in to the room and gushed at how cute Aaron looked in Mark's arms; she had convinced Aaron to let her take a picture, and Aaron even smiled as she snapped the photo. Amanda then handed Aaron a glass of warm milk that he drank rather quickly and letting out a loud yawn afterwards which prompted several awes from Mark and Amanda. Aaron leaned against Mark and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. Amanda lifted him up and carried him to his room making sure to tuck him in to his bed before leaving the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rosa's New Perspective belongs to KenitohMenara who has graciously given me permission to write this story. I would also like to give a shout out to Elite Shade, writer of Adrienne's New Perspective. If you haven't read his story, you should because something interesting will be happening in both of our stories.**

It was 5:30 in the evening on Wednesday. Aaron was sitting at the table eating some meat and vegetables that Amanda had cut up for him while she had to get ready for one of Mark's work parties.

"Honey, did you get a babysitter for Aaron?" Mark called out to his wife who was in the living room.

"I forgot." She said as she ran in to the kitchen to Aaron who had been listening the whole time.

"You can leave me alone tonight." Aaron suggested.

"I can't leave my son alone." Amanda said worriedly as she began flipping through a book of contacts. Aaron knew that she was right. If he was left alone, he would be playing videogames until midnight. Amanda dialed a few numbers on the phone. "Oh that's wonderful. I'll see you at six." She said hanging up the phone.

"Who's going to babysit me?" Aaron asked a little uneasy.

"Michael and Preston both have teenage daughters who would be more than happy to meet and take care of you." She said smiling at Aaron and tussling his hair.

"What kind of Pokémon are they?" Aaron asked curious as to who Michael and Preston had married.

"Well Preston married a Gardevoir named Bella and they have a Kirlia whose name is Rachel. Michael married a Cinccino named Marissa and they have a Minccino named Julie. They'll be here soon and I expect you to be on your best behavior." Amanda told Aaron who nodded his head and blushed a little at the idea of having two babysitters. Especially ones who were related to his former teammates, and they probably knew a lot about him.

At about six, Amanda and Mark were standing by the door with Aaron at their side. Mark was wearing a gray suit and a white shirt as well as a black tie. Amanda wore a long red dress as well as several pieces of jewelry that accented her dress. Aaron was dressed casually in a pair of shorts and a brown t-shirt with a pale circle in the middle.

A car pulled up to the front of the house and two Pokémon who were fairly tall, probably from all of the growth enchancers, stepped out of the car and made their way to the door where they rang the bell and were greeted by Mark and Amanda. "We're so glad that you could come babysit last minute." Amanda said.

"It's no problem. Our dads always talk about Aaron. It's so nice to finally meet him." The Minccino who Aaron assumed to be Julie said as she smiled at Aaron and patted him on the head.

"Here's a list of everything that he needs to do. Make sure that he's in bed by nine. We'll be home by midnight" Amanda said handing Rachel a list with "Bed by nine." Bolded and underlined at the very top.

"Don't worry. You two go out and have some fun while we take care of Aaron for you." Rachel said smiling at Mark and Amanda as they walked to their car and drove off; Aaron waved to them as they drove off. Julie was wearing a short white dress that had absolutely no blemishes on it. Rachel wore a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt; she also had a purple streak in her hair. As soon as they left, Rachel ran out to her car and came back holding a package.

"Okay, Aaron, how about we make a deal with you?" Rachel asked opening the package to reveal a twelve pack of soda.

It wasn't just any soda, it was Aaron's favorite kind which caused him to go wide-eyed when he saw it. "What kind of deal?" Aaron asked eyeing the soda in Rachel's hands.

"Well our dads told us how much you love this stuff. Apparently when you guys would challenge a gym you would each have a can before and after the gym battle. They also told us that you would do just about anything for some." Rachel said opening the pack and pulling out a can of soda. "If you let us baby you tonight, we'll let you have some." Rachel said opening the can which caused Aaron to shiver at the familiar sound of the carbonation.

"You're not going to baby me." Aaron said regaining his composure, but still eyeing the open can.

"Well how about we let you have two cans and let you stay up until eleven?" Julie chimed in regaining Aaron's attention.

"No." Aaron hesitated.

"Rachel can I have a can?" Julie asked as she stood next to Rachel and grabbed a can and opened it. They both drank from their cans slowly staring at Aaron as some sort of mind game.

It was working, and when they stopped drinking to let out a loud "ahhhh", Aaron snapped. "Fine, but I better get at least two cans." Aaron said eyeing the cans in their hands eagerly.

"First you need to take a bath." Rachel cooed as she used her psychic abilities to lift Aaron in to Julie's arms who started carrying him upstairs. Aaron scowled at her, but he just kept trying to remember that he was doing it for the soda. Rachel followed them in to the bathroom as Julie started running the bath, and Rachel used her psychic powers to start undressing Aaron and then lift him in to the tub.

Julie took her time washing Aaron as it was in a Minccino's nature to make sure everything was clean. Rachel had left to go take care of something while Julie continued to wash Aaron. "I just want you to know that we're not trying to embarrass you. We just want to take care of you. After all, you took care of our dads, you were their friend. We just want to show you the love that you gave them and taking care of you seems like the best way to do it." Julie said smiling at Aaron who smiled back at her and blushed a little bit as she continued to wash him with little resistance on his part realizing that she was just trying to be nice to him.

"I know that you guys are just trying to do a good job of taking care of me, but even with my mom I'm not this open about the baby treatment." Aaron said.

"Maybe tonight will help you be more open about it." Julie responded.

"Maybe." Aaron mumbled.

After the bath, Julie wrapped Aaron in a towel and dried him off before carrying him back in to his bedroom still wrapped in the towel. Rachel used her psychic powers once more as she levitated Aaron and dressed him in the Cubone sleeper, and finally setting him down in her lap; she pulled up the hood and cooed at him. "This is the first can." She said holding up a sippy-cup with what appeared to be the soda inside of it.

She held it to Aaron's lips like a bottle which prompted some groaning from him. "Can't I just drink it normally?" Aaron complained.

"Please, just try it." Rachel said as she tried pressing the sippy-cup to Aaron's lips once more, this time actually drinking from it mostly because he wanted the soda inside. Despite feeling like an infant laying in Rachel's lap in a onesie and drinking from a sippy-cup, Aaron enjoyed the soda that he eagerly consumed and the comfort and affection that Rachel and Julie provided him.

After drinking the first cup of soda from the sippy-cup following with some cooing and gushing from Rachel and Julie, Julie carried Aaron in her arms to the living room where Rachel put on a movie. Aaron sat in between them as the movie started. Rachel handed him a can of soda this time and smiled at him. "For everything we put you through tonight with all of the baby treatment, you earned it. I'm actually surprised that you handled it this well." She said smiling at him and tussling his hair.

"Thanks, and so am I." Aaron said as he popped the lid on the can and began drinking the soda and finishing it quickly.

"I just hope that you're having fun with us." Julie said giving Aaron a hug.

"I am, and I'm glad that you're babysitting me." Aaron said giving her a hug followed by Rachel joining in on the hug. The movie started playing while Rachel wrapped all three of them in a large blanket. The movie was about a Zigzagoon who steals a bunch of food from an Ursaring and loses it. He then recruits a cautious Torkoal, a hyper Pachirisu, a sassy Stunky, and a family of Quilava and their Cyndaquil to help him retrieve it.

After the movie ended, Rachel and Julie couldn't find Aaron. They then lifted up the blanket and saw him curled up in a ball sleeping. Julie carefully lifted Aaron up making sure not to wake him as she carried him up the stairs and tucked him in to his bed. Both of the girls kissed his forehead. "I hope that you had fun with us tonight." They whispered in unison before walking out of the room.

Julie and Rachel waited until Mark and Amanda came home. "Here's your money girls." Mark said handing each of the girls some money.

"Was he any trouble?" Amanda asked worriedly.

"No he was very well behaved. We even got him to let us bathe him, and he drank from a sippy-cup." Rachel told her.

"How did you get him to do that? He won't even do that with me." Amanda said shocked at what she was hearing.

"Well, we kind of broke a few of your rules to get him to do it. We put his favorite soda in his sippy-cup which we got him to drink. As for the bath, we promised to let him stay up a little bit later if he let us bathe him. I hope that you're not too mad." Rachel told her nervously.

"Normally I would be, but you getting him to do all of that is incredible. I might have to try some of those tricks myself." Amanda smiled at the girls. "I'll definitely be asking you girls back when I need a babysitter." Amanda said as she said goodbye to the girls as they left for the night.

Amanda walked upstairs to Aaron's room and went to his bed and shook him gently waking him up. "Did they really bathe you and get you to drink from a sippy-cup?" Amanda asked curiously.

"Yeah, they offered me a really good deal." Aaron told her still very tired.

"If I did some of those things would you let me do those things to you?" She asked eagerly.

"Of course, you're my mom. They're my babysitters, and they were just the first ones to offer." Aaron said drifting back off to sleep. Amanda gushed when she heard this from Aaron.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Amanda said softly as she left the room.

 **If you ignored the author's note at the top, please go back and read it. Thank you -TranscodeNightCat**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, first off I would like to thank KenitohMenara for giving me permission to write this story.**

 **This will be a dual perspective story. My friend Elite Shade has posted a second side to this chapter from the perspective of Adrienne. I hope that you enjoy -TranscodeNightCat**

The day of the tournament seemed to come quickly for Aaron who had simultaneously been trying to get used to all of the babying from Mark and Amanda. Amanda could get Aaron to let her feed him more often, and she could always get him to let her cut up his food for him; however, he wouldn't drink out of a sippy-cup unless Amanda filled it with his favorite soda. He also seemed to grow more comfortable with both of his parents carrying him, but he was still uncomfortable when it was outside the house unless he was tired in which case he allowed them to carry him. Amanda also seemed to pick out Aaron's clothes in the morning, and she was able to dress Aaron for bed, but he still didn't let her help him in the bathroom unless he was sick or she would let him stay up late; Aaron also had to be in a good mood or there had to be something that he really wanted to do to let Amanda give him a bath.

Today, Amanda had Aaron dressed in a pair of white sneakers, black jeans, and an Emolga hoodie that she had bought for him along with the Cubone sleeper; she told Aaron that there was a sale and she couldn't resist when she saw it. The hood resembled the head of an Emolga with ears on top as well as cheek pouches and the sides of the hoodie had large flaps resembling wings; there was also a tail on the back which Amanda would playfully tug on from time to time.

It was about six in the evening when Mark and Amanda were walking with Aaron holding his hands as they walked to the game store where the tournament was taking place. Aaron felt warm in the hoodie, so he took it off revealing a white athletic t-shirt with yellow sides and a drawing of a tail on the back. Aaron walked in to the store with his parents who took a seat in some comfortable chairs, each with their own monitor where they could see everyone who was competing and choose who to focus on. Aaron walked over to a registration counter where after he was signed in was then told to wait until it all of the competitors had arrived. Aaron looked around the store when something caught his eye. Sitting on a large couch was a Charizard that Aaron recognized as Luther Scorch and the Dianci sitting next to him was his wife Sarah that he saw on the cover of a gaming magazine; they each had a monitor in front of them. In between them sat a girl wearing a Charmander hoodie. She was looking at Aaron like she was analyzing him, but she quickly turned away when she saw him look at her. "She must be their daughter." Aaron thought to himself as he heard his name called over to a large gaming chair where a female Kirlia with a purple streak in her hair (Aaron recognized her as Rachel) handed him a videogame controller and a monitor was wheeled over to him.

"Good luck." She said smiling and rustling Aaron's hair causing him to blush. "Boy, you're a cute little Emolga." She cooed; she then gave him a hug and waved at him before walking off to help some other kids.

There were many people competing in the tournament; there were humans of all ages and age lifestyles, as well as several Pokémon of all ages and evolutionary stages. Aaron logged in to the game and selected his avatar, a Marowak who had pursued mastery of the bone club. Aaron looked back at the girl in the Charmander hoodie who looked back at him; she grabbed a controller and donned a headset. Luther Scorch looked directly at Aaron and winked and smiled before turning back to his monitor as well as his daughter who was logging in to the game as a Charmander.

A Loudred quickly quieted everyone down and began speaking. "The rules for this tournament are very simple. Your goals are to progress through the dungeons and collect power-ups. The game will end when either of you are defeated in battle or when all five of the dungeons have been cleared. You will win when you defeat your opponent or if you clear the five floors before them. The winner advances to the next round, and the champion shall receive a new controller and Luther Scorch's latest game when it comes on to the market." The Loudred finished speaking as Luther walker over to where he stood and began speaking.

"I will make this as brief as I can. I am so excited to have all of you here, and I am so happy to announce our newest family member, Adrienne Scorch." Luther said beckoning to Adrienne who smiled shyly at him and blushed slightly as she stood up and walked over to him where a photographer snapped their picture. "Let's get the tournament started!" Luther roared excitedly as he and Adrienne walked back to the couch and looked at their monitors.

Aaron's opponent was someone competing as a Donphan; they were moving quickly through the dungeon using rollout looking for Aaron. Aaron on the other hand was playing strategically as he searched for secret passages in the dungeon. Aaron seemed to come across the secret rooms with ease which allowed him to collect several power-ups. Aaron saw the Donphan rolling at him and placed a spike trap that he had found; he also extended his bone club causing the Donphan to trip and lose control causing him to hit the spike trap and be eliminated. Aaron had won the first round causing his father to cheer as he looked up from his monitor at Aaron and smiled. Aaron had won the next three rounds allowing him to advance to the final round. Aaron had raced through the first five floors two times and he eliminated his opponent the other time; Aaron found more secret passages and power-ups which allowed him to win all of his matches so easily.

Aaron's final round was against Adrienne who was playing as a Charmander, but before they began Luther Scorch had an announcement to make. "I would first like both opponents to shake hands and wish each other a good game." Aaron walked over to Adrienne and extended his hand which she shook as they smiled at each other. "Let's start the final round!" Luther said excitedly as he ran back to his seat to watch Adrienne play. Aaron grabbed his controller and began running through the dungeon; he saw Adrienne, and he threw his bone club trying to knock her down, but she dodged it. She retaliated with an ember attack that started a fire and locked Aaron in. Aaron quickly hit the wall next to him and opened up a secret passage and ran inside to the next floor. Aaron looked over to Adrienne who was looking a little thrown off as Luther just chuckled. They both made it to the second floor and Adrienne was relentlessly pursuing Aaron who was running through the dungeon trying to shake her with no luck.

Aaron eventually found himself cornered by her. Aaron looked around and saw no hidden passages that he could use. He then looked at Adrienne who was readying a flamethrower attack to finish him off. Aaron then remembered one of the power-ups that he had found on a previous floor; it was an invisibility power-up. Aaron quickly activated it causing Adrienne to lose sight of Aaron's character as she paused her flamethrower attack to try and find him. Aaron dashed off leaving tracks behind him which Adrienne followed. "You're not getting away from me that easily." Aaron heard Adrienne say in to the headset.

"We'll see." Aaron responded as he made his character pick up speed and quickly take a corner. Aaron extended his bone club ready to perform a trip maneuver, but Adrienne anticipated it and used mega kick knocking the bone club out of Aaron's hand. Adrienne followed up her attack with a metal claw that knocked Aaron back and on to the ground. Adrienne was readying another metal claw attack to finish Aaron off; she was playing the offensive very well. Aaron saw his bone club nearby and picked it up to block the attack. He pushed Adrienne back long enough to stand up and use dig. Aaron burrowed through the tunnel as he continued trying to escape Adrienne who was relentlessly pursuing him, determined to win. Aaron jumped up from the hole and saw the end of the dungeon in front of him and Adrienne blocking it. Aaron looked around and quickly formulated a plan. He tried a low sweep which failed him, but he quickly performed a high swing which hit Adrienne directly. "Let's finish this." Aaron said in to his headset as he made his character jump up high and slam down on her with the club causing the Charmander to faint.

"And the winner is Aaron Skuller!" The Loudred shouted causing several cheers from the crowd as Aaron was escorted over to the Scorches where Luther handed him his prize. Luther shook Aaron's hand as a photographer took a few pictures.

After the brief photo shoot, Aaron walked up to Adrienne. "Hi, I'm Aaron. You may know me as Solo or The Renegade. You did really well during the tournament" Aaron said extending his hand to Adrienne who shook it.

"I read a few news reports about you. I'm Adrienne. I've been called The Lady Knight from time to time. You didn't do too bad yourself." She told him.

"So how are you settling in?" Aaron asked remembering when he was first adopted and all of the trouble that he caused.

"I guess I'm still getting used to it, but I have to admit that it's nice to have parents who care about me." Adrienne answered motioning to the Charmander hoodie and blushing slightly.

Just then, Amanda walked over and put the Emolga hoodie on Aaron telling him that it was getting cold outside. "I know what you mean." Aaron said showing off the wings on his hoodie causing a small giggle from Adrienne.

Amanda wrapped Aaron in a hug. "I'm so proud of you and so is your father." Amanda said then noticing Adrienne watching them. "So who's your friend?" Amanda asked Aaron who introduced them as Luther and Sarah walked over.

"Congrats on the victory." Luther smiled at him. Aaron thanked him as he continued. "I'd love to hear your opinions on the game and how you found all of those secret passages so easily. Maybe we can discuss that some time." Luther said.

"How about we schedule a playdate for the kids?" Amanda suggested, as she introduced herself and Mark as they shook each of the Scorch's hands including Adrienne's. Her suggestion caused heavy blushing between Adrienne and Aaron who were both a little embarrassed by the proposition which made them sound like little kids.

"Why not a sleepover?" Sarah suggested which only prompted more blushing and embarrassment from Adrienne and Aaron. "That way Luther and the kids can play videogames all night, and have some fun together." Sarah explained to Mark and Amanda who both agreed with her.

"How does that sound to you?" Mark asked resting a hand on Aaron's shoulder and looking down at him.

"It's okay with me as long as there's some good games." Aaron said which caused Luther to smile.

"Of course there'll be good games, and we can all play them together. Is that okay with you Adrienne?" Luther asked his daughter who took a little longer to answer until letting out a nervous "yes."

"Wonderful." Sarah said putting her hands together smiling. "Amanda, how about we talk about getting everything ready for this? There's a nice little coffee shop down the street." She recommended.

"That sounds good." Amanda responded with Mark saying that he wanted to help also. Luther agreed to stay with Adrienne and Aaron while Sarah, Mark, and Amanda went to go talk about the playdate; they thought that Aaron and Adrienne would be bored in the coffee shop, so they decided to let them hang out in the game shop for a little bit. Luther had asked Aaron how he knew about all of the secret passages, and Aaron explained that being an escape artist while on the run trained him to eye his surroundings carefully and how he noticed the strange patterns in the dungeon walls; he also explained how his fighting style was based around Mark training him to use a staff.

After playing a few games together, Mark, Sarah, and Amanda walked back and looked at the kids. "Okay, so we have a sleepover for you kids scheduled next Saturday at our house. We'll see you then." Sarah said. Aaron said goodbye to Adrienne as Amanda took his hand and began walking to the car where they headed home.

When Aaron got inside, he got a shower and brushed his teeth. Once he got out of the bathroom, Amanda was waiting for him with the footed Cubone onesie which she put him in before carrying him downstairs to say goodnight to Mark. Amanda then carried Aaron back up the stairs in her arms and tucked him in to bed. "I'm so glad that you had fun tonight and made a new friend." Amanda said kissing his forehead.

"Good night." Aaron mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

"Good night." Amanda said smiling at him as she turned out the light and walked out of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Once again the rights to this story belong to Kenitohmenara who had graciously given me the right to write my own version of this story. Shoutout to Elite Shade who has been working on several collaborations on this story with me. If you get a chance I would love for you to take the time to read some of my other stories. Thanks for reading -TranscodeNightCat**

Aaron was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with a pale circle in the middle as he played catch with Mark in the backyard. "Good arm." Mark said catching the ball in his mitt.

"Thanks." Aaron said thinking about the times where his real dad didn't have the time to play catch with him. To Aaron, it felt really nice to have someone who wanted to spend time with him.

Aaron and Mark continued playing catch until Aaron felt a few drops of rain hit him. "Are you ready to go in?" Mark asked noticing the rain.

The rain made Aaron remember when he was young and how he and his old team would love playing in the rain. Aaron smiled mischievously as he dropped his mitt and ran at Mark in an attempt to tackle him. Mark smiled and decided to play along as he and Aaron wrestled in the grass which eventually turned to mud. "Come on. Show me what you got kiddo." Mark said as Aaron pinned him and smiled; they both started laughing. They were both covered in mud and their clothes were soaked, but they were having fun together as father and son.

"Come on you two. Get inside before you catch a cold." Amanda said as she stood at the door with her arms crossed trying to look disapproving while failing to hold back her smile at how cute the two of them looked playing together.

Mark stood up and lifted Aaron up in to his arms as he carried him inside. "Don't worry honey. I'll make sure that he gets cleaned up." Mark said smiling at his wife and then looking at Aaron who leaned on his shoulder as he carried him upstairs.

Mark carried Aaron in to his bathroom and began running a bath as Amanda walked in. "I'll get Aaron cleaned up. Why don't you go clean yourself up." Amanda told Mark who kissed his wife before walking out of the room while Aaron blushed. Amanda started removing Aaron's wet and muddy clothes which were clinging to his body. Amanda then lifted Aaron in to the tub who didn't really complain as Amanda started to wash him.

"Thanks mom." Aaron said smiling at her and giving her a hug.

"You're welcome my little glider." Amanda cooed. "Now close your eyes so that I can shampoo your hair." She said smiling as she squirted the bottle in to her hand and began rubbing Aaron's hair with the pink, soapy liquid that smelled of watmel berries. Aaron didn't really mind the bath that Amanda was giving him or the new nickname that she used.

After she made sure that Aaron was clean, she drained the tub and wrapped him in a towel and started drying him off. Aaron let out a small sneeze while Amanda dried him off. "Are you getting sick?" Amanda asked worriedly.

"I'm fine mom." Aaron told her reassuringly as she finished drying him off and carried him in to his room. Amanda told him to sit still while she grabbed a pair of boxers from one of his drawers and slid them up his waist causing Aaron to blush.

"It's okay for a mother to dress her son." Amanda told him reassuringly as she pulled out the Cubone sleeper and told him to put his arms and legs through the holes. She then zipped up the sleeper and lifted him in to her arms as she carried him downstairs where Mark was waiting for them.

Aaron practically leapt out of Amanda's arms as he tackled Mark with a hug. "Hey there buddy." Mark said tussling Aaron's hair which smelled like watmel berries.

"Wanna wrestle, dad?" Aaron asked eagerly. Mark smiled at his son and sat him on the floor while he also got on the floor. The two playfully wrestled each other while most of the matches ended with Mark wrapping Aaron in a hug.

"Settle down you two. I don't want Aaron riled up too much. He has to go to bed soon." Amanda said walking in to the room and sitting on the couch. Aaron and Mark stopped wrestling and took a seat on the couch. Aaron situated himself in Amanda's lap who cooed at how cute and cuddly her little glider was being today. Aaron heard a beep from the kitchen. "Mark, can you go get that?" Amanda asked her husband who walked in to the kitchen and came back holding a sippy-cup full of what appeared to be milk.

Amanda took the bottle from Mark and instructed Aaron to lie down in her lap which he did due to his good mood today. Amanda held the sippy-cup up to Aaron's mouth and he began to drink the warm milk that she had filled it with. After he finished drinking, Aaron let out a loud yawn prompting Amanda to coo as she lifted Aaron in to her arms. Amanda carried Aaron upstairs while Aaron had his arms wrapped around her neck clinging to her. Aaron's head rested on her shoulder as she walked in to his room; she had some trouble trying to get him to let go as she laid him down in his bed. "Goodnight my little glider." Amanda said while tucking him in.

"Goodnight mom." Aaron said smiling at her. Amanda smiled back at him until he let out a sneeze which caused Amanda's smile to turn to worry.

"Are you sure you're not getting sick?" Amanda asked worriedly putting a hand to Aaron's forehead. "You're warm. Just wait here. I'll be right back." Amanda said running out of the room. She came back with several extra blankets and a cool washcloth which she put on Aaron's forehead. She then started wrapping Aaron in the blankets and held him closely.

"I'm fine mom." Aaron said struggling in the tightly wrapped blankets which were a little too warm for his tastes as he broke out of them.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I want to make sure that my baby's okay." Amanda told him.

"I know that you care a lot about me, but I'm fine. If I'm sick tomorrow morning you can have full reign to do what you want, but right now I just want to sleep." Aaron told her a little irritated while just trying to speak his mind.

"I'm sorry." Amanda said wrapping him in a hug.

"It's fine. I'm just really tired." Aaron said crawling back in to his bed and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight my little glider." Amanda said softly as she turned out the light and closed the door. Amanda was incredibly happy at how affectionate Aaron had been today and how little he resisted her. "Maybe this means that he's finally accepted the baby treatment or he's comfortable with us taking care of him." Amanda thought to herself as Mark handed her a cup of tea.

"He was so playful today." Mark smiled at his wife.

"What do you think got in to him?" Amanda asked sipping her tea.

"I don't really know. Maybe he was just really happy today. Maybe he was happy because of all the fun that he had yesterday or he's finally figured out that we really care about him and he's comfortable with us taking care of him." Mark said giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"I just hope that this behavior will continue. It was really nice to see him smile and be so open today." Amanda said giving her husband a kiss before walking off.

Aaron woke up the next day coughing violently which prompted Amanda to diagnose him as sick and spend the day taking care of her baby. Aaron groaned as she carried him in to the bathroom as he did not want to move on account of the headache that he had. Amanda ran a bath for him and put him in the tub which actually helped Aaron relax a little bit as he soaked in the tub. "After your bath, I'll make sure that you have something cool to wear." Amanda said as she started washing him. Aaron nodded his head in understanding as he tried to relax while Amanda washed him with her gentle hands.

Amanda drained the tub and lifted Aaron out of it who shivered as he was wrapped in the towel. "Don't worry. I'll get you dried off quickly so that we can get you in to some clothes." Amanda said looking at Aaron who sneezed. Aaron enjoyed the warmth of the towel and snuggled closely to Amanda as she dried him off. She then lifted Aaron up in to her arms and carried him to the bedroom where she laid him on the bed and pulled some clothes from his drawers. Aaron shivered on the bed as Amanda removed his towel and put him in a pair of boxers. Amanda also put a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on Aaron who gave her a hug. "Thanks for taking care of me." Aaron said letting out a small cough. "You wouldn't happen to have any aspirin would you?" Aaron asked groaning from his headache.

"I'll get you some. Let's go downstairs." Amanda said scooping Aaron up in to her arms; he shivered from feeling cold and clung to Amanda who smiled as she carried him in to the living room. Amanda wrapped Aaron in several blankets as she sat him on the couch. She came back in to the room holding a glass of water and two pills which Aaron swallowed. Amanda then handed him a mug full of tea which she told him would be good for his cough. Aaron quickly gulped down the tea and let out a loud yawn; Aaron curled up in a ball feeling drowsy from the aspirin and fell asleep. Amanda saw Aaron curled up on the couch and carried him back to his room thinking that he would be more comfortable in his bed.

Aaron spent the majority of the day in bed. He only got out of his bed to go to the bathroom or when Amanda carried him out of the room to go do something with him. At one point she had a bowl of soup in her hand and fed Aaron who wasn't that hungry, but ate anyway knowing that he had to eat something as he had a few spoonfuls of soup and a few sips of ginger ale before going back to sleep. Mark took a look at Aaron when he got home and could tell that Aaron would be better by tomorrow as he gave him a hug before turning out the light.


	19. Chapter 19

**I would like to thank Kenitohmenara for granting me permission to write this story. You should definitely take a chance to read Rosa's New Perspective. This is a collaboration chapter with Elite Shade, author of Adrienne's New Perspective. You should definitely take the time to read their side of the chapter.**

The day of the sleepover had finally come. Aaron was sitting in the back of the car dressed in his Emolga hoodie, a pair of black jeans, and white sneakers; Mark drove the car Amanda sat next to him. "Are you ready for tonight?" Amanda asked smiling at Aaron.

"I guess." Aaron said smiling back at her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that you'll have fun, and I made sure to pack everything for you." Amanda told him.

"We're here." Mark said pulling the car in to a driveway. Aaron slowly got out of the car while Amanda opened the trunk and pulled out a few things; Aaron took his sleeping bag and pillow while Amanda carried a duffel bag that she had packed for Aaron. They walked to the front door, and Mark rang the doorbell.

A Charizard answered the door and smiled at them. "Hey guys. You ready to have some fun Aaron?" Luther asked excitedly. Aaron just nodded his head.

Sarah walked to the door and gave Luther a kiss on the cheek before clasping her hands together and looking at Aaron, Mark, and Amanda. "I hope that you're ready for a fun evening, Aaron. We'll be having pizza for dinner if that's alright. Adrienne's in the living room playing a game if you'd like to join her while we talk with your parents for a little bit." Sarah said smiling at him as she ushered him in to the house.

Before going inside, Aaron gave Mark and Amanda a hug. "I love you." Aaron said hugging them.

"We love you too." Amanda said hugging him.

"Now go have some fun." Mark said smiling at him. Aaron walked inside and looked back at Mark and Amanda waving at them before walking in to the living room where Adrienne was sitting in front of the TV playing a game.

"Hey." Aaron said causing Adrienne to look up from her game.

"Hi, you want to play?" She asked plugging in another controller.

"Sure. What game?" Aaron asked sitting down next to her.

"It's a new one that my dad's working on. It's called Gate Walker. Essentially you can make good or bad choices and they affect your future as you progress through the game." Adrienne said as Aaron picked up a controller and started playing; he got the hang of the game very quickly and wasn't afraid to make a bad choice if it benefitted him in the long-run.

Adrienne and Aaron saved their game when the pizza arrived and Luther carried it to the kitchen. "Dinner's ready kids." Sarah called as she finished setting plates at the table. Aaron and Adrienne ran to the table only to be stopped by Luther who told them to go wash their hands first; Adrienne had to show Aaron where the bathroom was. After they washed their hands, they took a seat at the table where Luther poured Adrienne a glass of soda followed by Aaron, and he then sat a few slices of pizza in front of each of them.

Aaron picked up the pizza ready to take a bite until Sarah floated in to the room and stopped him. "Just relax sweetie, your mommy told me to cut up your food for you." Sarah said picking up a fork and knife and cutting up Aaron's pizza causing him to blush while Adrienne watched the event unfold. Sarah didn't stop there; she grabbed Aaron's glass and walked in to the kitchen returning with a sippy-cup filled with the soda. "You're mommy packed this for you." Sarah explained seeing the look of confusion on Aaron's face followed by heavy blushing. Aaron ate his bite-sized slices of pizza without any real hesitation as he was used to Amanda doing it for him by now, but he felt embarrassed doing it in front of Adrienne. After he finished his pizza, Aaron picked up his sippy-cup and began drinking from it earning a small giggle from Adrienne and an "awwwww" from Sarah which caused Aaron to blush.

After dinner, Sarah started clearing the table and looked at the two kids. "Why don't you two go get in your jammies while Luther sets up a game for you kids to play." Sarah said causing both kids to blush.

"Come on. My mom put your bag in my room. We can get dressed in there." Adrienne said motioning for Aaron to follow her. Aaron followed Adrienne to her room which seemed to be an average teenage girl's bedroom; Aaron's bag was sitting on the floor.

"What's this?" Aaron asked picking up the plush golden Magikarp.

"That's Goldie. I got it when my parents first adopted me." Adrienne explained as Aaron sat it back down on the bed. "I'll go get dressed in the bathroom. You can get dressed in here." Adrienne said as she walked in to the bathroom and closed the door.

Aaron opened his bag and found a pair of boxers and the Cubone sleeper which caused him to blush as he unfolded it. Aaron put the sleeper on and finished zipping it up and putting his clothes in the bag as Adrienne walked out of the room wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "You look so cute as a Cubone!" She exclaimed running up to Aaron and pulling the hood up causing him to blush; Aaron felt really embarrassed that he was wearing a sleeper while Adrienne was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Adrienne saw his embarrassment and tried to comfort him. "Don't feel embarrassed. I'm wearing trainers." Adrienne said pulling up her shirt a little bit to show the pull-up peeking out of her shorts. Aaron was still embarrassed at his predicament as her trainers were barely noticeable. "I'll go change my pajamas." Adrienne said grabbing something from the closet and walking in to the bathroom.

Adrienne walked out of the bathroom once more, this time wearing a Charmander sleeper which caused Aaron to smile a little bit as he felt less embarrassed. "Are we going to go play some videogames now?" Aaron asked smiling.

"Yeah, let's go." Adrienne smiled as they ran to the living room where Sarah was sitting on the couch while Luther finished setting up the game.

Luther saw Adrienne and scooped her up in his arms. "You look so adorable my little hatchling." Luther said bouncing her in his arms causing Adrienne to blush. "Sorry about that. I just couldn't help myself. You look so cute." Luther said setting Adrienne down.

"Oh, Aaron you look adorable." Sarah cooed causing Aaron to blush. "I need to get a picture of the two of you." Sarah squealed as she floated out of the room and came back holding a camera. Aaron and Adrienne stood next to each other and smiled while Sarah took a few pictures of them.

After Sarah finished taking pictures, Aaron, Adrienne, and Luther sat down and played Eternal Labyrinth for a little bit while Sarah went to work on her screenplay; Adrienne actually won a few games as she had been practicing ever since the tournament. After a little while of gaming, Sarah came back with a few snacks for them. She sat down a bowl of popcorn between them and handed Adrienne a cup of soda while she handed Aaron his sippy-cup; Aaron blushed a little bit while he drank from it. Sarah looked at Aaron drinking from his sippy-cup and then at Adrienne who was drinking from her cup. She asked Adrienne to come help her with something in the kitchen, and when she came back, Aaron noticed that she also had a sippy-cup.

At one point, Aaron grew bored of playing games and looked over at Adrienne who also looked slightly bored. "Want to do something else?" Adrienne asked.

"Like?" Aaron responded taking a drink from his sippy-cup.

"We can wrestle." Before Aaron could respond, Adrienne tackled him and pinned him to the ground. Aaron smiled and pushed her off as they continued wrestling. Luther cleared some space on the floor so that they wouldn't knock anything over and make a mess; he then sat on the couch so that he could watch them making sure that they wouldn't hurt themselves. Adrienne grabbed Aaron by the tail on his sleeper and pinned him to the ground smiling at her victory; they both lied down on their backs laughing.

Luther smiled and ran over to them draping his wings over them to trap them while he tickled them. Sarah then walked in to the room and giggled as she watched them play together. She then suggested that they watch a movie; it was about an Arcanine who loved to play basketball. Aaron had his sippy-cup in his hand and drank from it while he watched the movie. He sat next to Adrienne while Sarah draped Aaron's sleeping bag over the two of them which had been converted in to a blanket that resembled a Cubone.

Sometime during the movie, Aaron yawned and leaned on Adrienne as he drifted off to sleep. Adrienne didn't seem to mind as she leaned on Aaron also drifting off to sleep. After the movie ended, Sarah and Luther looked over at Aaron and Adrienne sleeping next to each other in their sleepers with the hoods up. Sarah cooed and ran to get her camera to take a picture of how cute they looked together. The flash of the camera was enough to wake Adrienne who blushed when she saw that she had been asleep leaning on Aaron who only stirred from the camera flash. Adrienne was about to wake Aaron so that she could stand up, but Sarah stopped her as she scooped Aaron up in her arms and wrapped the blanket around him; Aaron curled up in the blanket and snuggled closely to Sarah who cooed at how cute Aaron looked. Adrienne looked at him and had to admit that he looked like a little baby sleeping in her arms.

"Let's go to your room. I want to show you something." Sarah whispered as Adrienne followed her to her room. She laid Aaron down on the bed carefully who barely stirred as he was still wrapped in the blanket. "Can you give him his pillow?" Sarah asked as Adrienne grabbed it and laid it near Aaron who instinctively grabbed it and put his head on it. Sarah then opened the closet and pulled out what appeared to be railings. "These are for your bed which can be converted in to a crib. When you're ready of course." Sarah explained as she attached the rails to the bed and locked them in place; she also attached a mobile overhead. "This will only be for tonight, unless you want it to be a permanent thing." Sarah told her.

Adrienne looked in to the crib and saw how cute Aaron looked sleeping in the crib. "He looks like a little baby." Adrienne cooed.

"You can join him if you want." Sarah said smiling at her.

"Okay…." Adrienne said nervously while blushing deeply as Sarah lifted her in to the crib. Adrienne saw Goldie nearby and grabbed the plush toy holding it tightly as she laid her head down on her pillow.

"Goodnight my little jewel." Sarah said kissing her forehead and putting a blanket over her as Luther walked in to the room.

"I hope that you had fun tonight, and you look very cute in your crib." Luther cooed. "Goodnight my little hatchling." Luther said giving Adrienne a hug and kissing her forehead before turning out the light and closing the door. Adrienne sat up and looked over at Aaron who looked comfortable wrapped in the blanket with his hood up; he appeared to be sucking his thumb which prompted Adrienne to open the drawer on her nightstand and pull out a pack of pacifiers that Sarah had put there hoping that she might try them. She carefully opened the package and selected a light blue pacifier; she carefully removed the thumb from Aaron's mouth and put the pacifier in causing Aaron to make a weird noise until he started calmly sucking on the pacifier. Adrienne smiled at Aaron as she laid down next to him and closed her eyes hugging Goldie as she drifted off to sleep.

Adrienne woke up the next morning to a camera flash that came from Sarah taking a picture of her sleeping next to Aaron; she blushed heavily as Sarah told her how cute she looked in her crib. Sarah noticed the pacifier in Aaron's mouth and Adrienne explained that she put it there when she saw Aaron sucking his thumb.

Aaron woke up while they talked. "Mowning." Aaron said due to his voice being muffled by the pacifier in his mouth; he blushed when he pulled it out, and blushed deeper when he realized that he was in a crib.

Sarah sat Adrienne down and lifted Aaron out of the crib and sat him down after she clipped the pacifier to his sleeper. "You can keep it sweetie, and I'm sure that your parents will think that you're so cute with your new paci." Sarah cooed as she sat Aaron down while he blushed heavily. "Luther's downstairs making waffles. Why don't you kids go down and get some breakfast." Sarah said as the two kids ran to the table where Luther promptly sat a large waffle in front of each of them. Sarah walked in to the kitchen and cut up Aaron's waffle as well as Adrienne's; she then sat a sippy-cup full of milk in front of each of them. Aaron and Adrienne both blushed, but they then started eating and smiled as they enjoyed Luther's waffles.

After they finished eating, Luther started doing the dishes when the doorbell rang. Sarah floated over to the door and opened it. Aaron saw a Kangaskhan with a girl sitting in her pouch sucking on a pacifier. Aaron didn't really hear her talk, but he saw her take the girl out of her pouch as Sarah invited her inside. "That's my aunt Mattie and her daughter Katie." Adrienne explained as Katie walked in to the living room. "Hi Katie." Adrienne said smiling.

"Hi Adrienne. Who's your friend?" Katie asked pulling the pacifier from her mouth.

"Oh, this is Aaron. So, what are you guys doing here?" Adrienne asked.

"Well like I told you at daycare." Katie began only to be met with a large blush by Adrienne. "Oh, yeah how are you recovering from that?" She asked.

"I'm kinda wearing trainers full time now." Adrienne said blushing.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll get used to it. Anyway, me and my mommy came on our way to preschool to invite you to my birthday party that I mentioned at daycare."

"That sounds fun." Adrienne said as Mattie walked in to the room and scooped Adrienne up in her arms.

"Hey there sweetie. You look so cute in your sleeper, just like you daddy. I take it that Katie invited you to her party?" Mattie asked while Adrienne blushed and nodded her head. "And your mommy tells me that you're wearing trainers now." Mattie said patting Adrienne's bottom causing her to blush.

Mattie then sat Adrienne down remembering that she was still adjusting to everything. Aaron didn't really know Mattie that well, and he wasn't smart enough to run and hide when she walked in to the room. Mattie then laid eyes on Aaron who just started to run as she grabbed him by the tail of his sleeper and pulled him in to her arms. "Who's this little Cubone?" Mattie asked tickling Aaron's stomach causing him to laugh.

"That's Adrienne's friend, Aaron. They had a sleepover last night." Sarah told her as Mattie cuddled Aaron in her arms while he blushed and Adrienne and Katie giggled. Aaron was about to ask to be put down, but Mattie saw the pacifier clipped to his sleeper and put it in his mouth while she continued to cuddle him. She eventually put Aaron down who took the pacifier out of his mouth when she did.

Mattie said goodbye and took Katie along with her; she even invited Aaron to Katie's birthday and handed Sarah an invitation to give his mother. Aaron and Adrienne went to Adrienne's room where they got dressed. Aaron put on a pair of black jeans and a white athletic t-shirt with yellow sides; an outfit that Amanda had bought multiple copies of. When Aaron's parents arrived, Sarah had already packed up Aaron's stuff and handed it to Mark who carried it to the car with Aaron following, but not before saying goodbye to Adrienne.

Amanda stayed behind to talk to Sarah a little bit where they talked about what the kids did and about Katie's birthday party and a few other things before finally getting in to the car. "So, my little glider, Mrs. Scorch told me that you had a lot of fun last night and about your new pacifier." Amanda cooed while holding up several pictures causing Aaron to blush; she held up pictures of Aaron and Adrienne playing games together, them in their pajamas, and a few pictures of Aaron while he was asleep on the couch with Adrienne, and a few others while he was sleeping in the crib with Adrienne and a few of them with his pacifier in his mouth.

Mark drove them home where Amanda washed Aaron's clothes from the sleepover; she saw the pacifier clipped to the sleeper and smiled before putting it in the wash. Aaron spent the rest of the day relaxing until after dinner where he took a shower. Amanda waited for him outside of the bathroom like she always did and dressed him in his sleeper. She popped the pacifier in to Aaron's mouth and cooed at how adorable he looked. Aaron blushed as he took it from his mouth. "I'm sorry. It's just that you look so cute." Amanda said hugging him and laying him in the bed where she tucked him in.

"It's okay." Aaron said smiling at her as he gave her a hug while she tucked him in. Aaron looked at Amanda and then the pacifier; he decided to put it in his mouth to make Amanda happy who cooed at how cute her little glider looked. Amanda said goodnight to Aaron who closed his eyes still sucking on the pacifier as he fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**One again, I would like to thank Kenitohmenara for granting me permission to write my own version of this story. If you have not read Elite Shade's story, Adrienne's New Perspective, you should it is a great story. Sorry that this chapter is a bit short on detail, but I still hope that you like it. Also if you get a chance, check out some of my other stories. -TranscodeNightCat**

Aaron woke up with the pacifier still in his mouth; he removed it from his mouth and got out of his bed, and he then walked in to the bathroom where he took a shower and finished drying himself off only for Amanda to be waiting for him in his room with his clothes for the day. She dressed Aaron in his usual Emolga attire as she carried him to the kitchen and sat him at the table. She made Aaron some scrambled eggs and sat a sippy-cup full of milk next to him. Aaron finished his breakfast quickly and thanked Amanda with a hug before going to brush his teeth and then going to play some videogames.

At one point, Aaron heard the doorbell ring and watched as Amanda went to go answer it. "Noble Clothing. Special delivery." A Machoke said handing Amanda a package.

"Oh, thank you. I wasn't expecting these until tomorrow." Amanda said excitedly as she took the box from him.

"Well Mrs. Noble doesn't like to keep her clients waiting." The Machoke said before smiling and walking off.

Amanda walked in to the living room as Aaron paused his game knowing that she had something to show him. "I have a little surprise for you. Open it up." Amanda said eagerly as she sat the package in front of Aaron. Aaron opened the package and removed a layer of tissue paper as he pulled out a Cubone hoodie that reminded him of his sleeper. Aaron smiled at Amanda who told him that there was more in the box as he continued removing the tissue paper to find a sleeper; it was white on the front, black on the back, yellow wing flaps, a hood with ears on it, as well as a tail. "I thought that you might want something else to wear to bed." Amanda said smiling.

"Thanks mom. I love it." Aaron said wrapping her in a hug causing Amanda to coo at Aaron.

"Oh there's something else." Amanda said rummaging through the tissue paper and pulling out a very small cardboard box. Aaron opened the box and pulled out a black string with a white, black, and yellow pacifier tied to the end of it. Aaron blushed when he saw it. "I thought that if you were going to have a pacifier, then you might as well have a special one just for you." She said as she took it from him and clipped it to his shirt causing Aaron to blush even more. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought that you would like it." Amanda said realizing that she might be getting carried away with the babying.

"It's fine. I just don't know if I'm ready for it yet. How about I just keep it clipped on the inside of my sweatshirt?" Aaron said causing Amanda to smile.

"That's fine sweetie. Just use it when you feel comfortable." Amanda said hugging Aaron. "I just want you to know that we love you and we can stop any time with the babying." Amanda told Aaron who nodded his head and hugged her back. Amanda broke the hug and told Aaron to have fun while she went to go put the clothes away. She also told him that they would be going out to dinner tonight with Michael and Preston's families.

For dinner, they went to a very casual buffet restaurant where the families were sat at several tables that had been pushed together to accommodate the large group. Aaron was sat between Rachel and Julie who both hugged Aaron and told him how happy they were to see him. When they went to get their food, Julie and Rachel walked with Aaron and helped him pick out food to eat. After they sat back down, Rachel cut up Aaron's food causing him to blush and Amanda to smile at her. Michael and Preston both chuckled at how their daughters treated Aaron like he was their baby brother.

Bella looked over at Amanda. "Marissa and I have a spa appointment tomorrow and we have room for one more. Would you like to come?" She asked.

"I can't. I have to take care of Aaron." Amanda said smiling at Aaron who blushed.

"Rachel and I can watch him, Mrs. Skuller. We don't have school tomorrow. We can babysit him while you guys have fun." Julie said smiling and looking at Aaron who blushed heavier than before.

"Is that okay with you?" Amanda asked Aaron who nodded his head and smiled at her.

"Wonderful. We'll see you tomorrow." Bella said smiling at Amanda as the families continued eating and talking together. After the families finished eating, Preston paid for dinner and they all went their separate ways, but not before Aaron hugged Michael, Preston, Rachel, and then Julie.

Mark and Amanda drove Aaron home where he got ready for bed and was then tucked in by Amanda who kissed his forehead before turning out the lights and walking out of the room.

Aaron was woken up by Amanda who rubbed his back gently. "Come on my little glider. You need to get ready. I'm going to the spa today, and Rachel and Julie are babysitting you." Amanda said. Aaron groaned a little bit as he stretched himself out and let Amanda dress him and carry him downstairs for breakfast where he ate some pancakes that Amanda sat in front of him. Aaron stood next to Amanda at the door wearing his Emolga hoodie, black jeans, and white sneakers; he also had the pacifier clipped to the inside of his hoodie. Rachel and Julie pulled up in their car and walked to the front door where Amanda greeted them. "Hello girls. Have fun with Aaron today. I have to get going or I'm going to be late. I can't wait to have a spa day." Amanda said as she gave Aaron a hug and a kiss before leaving.

"Bye Mrs. Skuller." Julie said as she, Rachel, and Aaron waved at her. "Ready to have some fun today?" Julie asked as she tussled Aaron's hair.

"What are we going to do?" Aaron asked as Julie lifted Aaron in to her arms and carried him in to the living room where she sat with him on the couch and Julie tickled him and Rachel joined in.

Julie and Rachel stopped tickling Aaron long enough for him to catch his breath while Rachel sat him up in her lap. "We thought that you'd like to come to the mall with us." Rachel said smiling at Aaron who nodded his head in agreement. Rachel scooped Aaron up in her arms and carried him outside to the car where she at him in the backseat while she and Julie sat upfront.

The mall was in Castelia City, and it was very large. Rachel parked the car nearby and got out with Julie. Julie and Rachel held Aaron's hands as they walked in to the mall. They held Aaron's hands as they walked to the information kiosk. "Can we have a stroller?" Rachel asked the Reuniclus receptionist who cooed at Aaron before wheeling a stroller over to them.

"I don't want to go in a stroller." Aaron told her.

"Please. It'll be fun." Rachel said. "You won't have to walk around, you'll always have a place to sit, and you'll look so cute." Rachel told him.

"And we'll be able to keep a close eye on our baby brother." Julie said tussling his hair. Aaron broke in to a heavy blush when he heard her say that, but at the same time, Aaron could see why they considered him like their little brother. Aaron hugged Julie and allowed her to put him in the stroller. After she strapped him in, she and Rachel took turns pushing the stroller around the mall.

Aaron continued sitting in the stroller while Julie pushed him. Aaron saw an Arcanine and a Poliwhirl walk up to them. "Hi guys. Who's the squirt?" The Poliwhirl asked.

"This is Aaron. He's our dads' former trainer. We're babysitting him, but he's more like our baby brother." Rachel said causing Aaron to blush. "Oh, Aaron, this is Rory and Will." Rachel said motioning to the Arcanine and then the Poliwhirl. They both smiled at Aaron who smiled back at them.

"We'll see you guys later." Rory said before he and Will walked off.

"How about we go get some lunch?" Julie asked while Aaron's stomach growled causing her to start pushing the stroller to the food court. Rachel got Aaron a kid's meal and a small cup of soda; the kid's meal was larger probably to accommodate the new kids under the revolution. Aaron thanked her as he started eating; Julie and Rachel also started eating their food. After they finished eating, Julie took a napkin and wiped Aaron's face causing her and Rachel to giggle while he blushed.

Rachel started pushing the stroller around the mall once more, but this time a Sylveon, an Espeon, and a Delcatty stopped them. "Who's this little cutie?" The Sylveon asked tickling Aaron's stomach.

"This is Aaron. We're babysitting him today. He was our dads' old trainer. He's like a little brother to us." Julie said.

"He's adorable." The Delcatty said smiling at Aaron. One of the Sylveon's ribbons found its way in to Aaron's hoodie and pulled out the pacifier causing him to blush heavily as she popped it in his mouth. The others giggled and cooed at Aaron who removed the pacifier from his mouth.

The girls left while Rachel looked at Aaron through the stroller. "What do you want to do now?" Rachel asked smiling at him.

"Can we go to the arcade?" Aaron asked eagerly. Rachel just smiled at him and started pushing the stroller to the arcade. She undid the restraints on the stroller and handed Aaron some money so that he could play some games. Aaron put some money in to a racing game and started playing. Rachel and Julie sat on both sides of him and decided to play too; Aaron won a few races, but Julie and Rachel developed a devious plan as they tickled Aaron causing him to mess up a little bit. They played a few more games together before they put Aaron back in the stroller and pushed it back to the mall kiosk where they returned it. Rachel and Julie held Aaron's hands as they walked back to the car; it was late when they got home, and Aaron was asleep in the back seat when they arrived home.

Julie carried him to Amanda who thanked the girls and offered them some money, but they refused. "Did you girls have fun?" She asked cradling Aaron in her arms.

"It was a lot of fun. He's like our baby brother." Rachel said explaining her reason for not taking her money.

"Well I hope you will babysit again." Amanda said smiling at them before saying goodbye. She carried Aaron upstairs who woke up as Amanda started running a bath for him. Aaron groaned a little bit as Amanda sat him in the tub and asked him about his day. Aaron told her that he had fun as she started washing him. After she finished bathing him, Amanda dried Aaron off and dressed him in his new Emolga sleeper. She then put the pacifier in his mouth. Aaron was about to spit it out, but for some reason he felt comforted by it as Amanda tucked him in and said goodnight before turning out the light and closing the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**The original story, Rosa's New Perspective belongs to Kenitohmenara who has given me permission to write this story. If you get a shot you should check out the rest of the new perspective writers. Also, I would greatly appreciate it if you would take the time to check out the rest of my stories.**

Aaron woke up early and put on his Emolga hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath followed by a pair of black and a pair of sneakers; he had the pacifier clipped on the inside of the hoodie. Aaron ate breakfast quickly as Amanda tussled his hair, and he hugged Mark before he left for work. "So, I thought that we could go to the Nimbasa City amusement park today." Amanda said smiling at her son.

Aaron grew a little nervous. "Aren't you worried about what happened last time?" Aaron asked remembering the boy that he beat up.

Amanda looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Initially yes, but I talked it over with your father, and we think that you're ready to go back." Aaron hugged her and finished getting ready for the day as he hopped in to the back of the car. When they got to the amusement park, Amanda took Aaron's hand as they walked in to the park.

One of the park's new policies was to offer tracking bracelets so that kids could wander freely around the park, but their parents could still keep an eye on them. Aaron put the bracelet on while Amanda was given an app for her phone; she handed Aaron some money and told him to go have fun. Aaron rode a few rides and played several games. Aaron got in line for the Ferris wheel. When he got on, he looked over to see that he was sitting next to Katie who was holding a sippy-cup full of juice.

"Oh, you're Adrienne's friend. Aaron, right?" She asked while Aaron nodded his head as the ride started up.

"So what are you doing here?" Aaron asked looking at Katie who was wearing a very juvenile red and black sundress with her diaper peeking out underneath.

"My daycare took us all on a fieldtrip today." Katie said taking a sip from her cup while the cart rocked a little causing some of the juice to spill on the front of Aaron's pants. "I'm so sorry." Katie said looking at what she did.

"It's fine. It'll dry. Let's just enjoy the ride." Aaron said as they made it to the top and had a view of the whole park.

"Wow! Look at how high up we are." Katie said with a look of innocent wonder.

"Yeah." Aaron said looking around; he saw Amanda sitting on a bench and she looked up and waved at him while he waved back at her.

When the ride ended, Aaron got off still with some of the juice on his pants. He saw a large female Tangrowth. "You might want to run." Katie said looking at Aaron's pants, but sadly it was too late as Tania walked over to them.

"Oh Katie we're going to…" She paused when she looked at Aaron. "Did you have an accident sweetie? Don't worry, I'll get you cleaned up." She said wrapping Aaron in one of her vines.

Katie tried to explain what happened, but Tania ignored her as she carried Aaron towards the restrooms. Aaron kept struggling in her arms. "Don't feel bad sweetie. It's normal to have accidents."

"I'm not a baby." Aaron said struggling in her arms. He hit the button labeled distress on his bracelet hoping that Amanda would come find him before Tania did whatever she was going to do. Tania carried Aaron in to the family bathroom with Katie following her. She walked in to the bathroom and laid Aaron on a large changing table where she strapped him down to keep him from squirming.

Aaron kept trying to tell her that he didn't wet himself, but Tania ignored him as she reached in to his hoodie and pulled out the pacifier which she placed in Aaron's mouth. "Calm down and relax while I get you changed." Tania said as she unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down around his ankles. "A little wetter like you shouldn't be wearing these." She said as she removed Aaron's shoes and then his pants and then his boxers. Aaron realized that his struggling was futile as he couldn't undo the straps on the table. Katie stood nearby watching the horror unfold as Tania reached in to a diaper bag on her shoulder.

She produced some baby wipes, a bottle of baby powder, and a diaper with prints of Cubones on it. She sat the items next to Aaron as she picked up the wipes and started cleaning Aaron off. She then took the bottle of baby powder and lightly dusted Aaron with it before sliding the diaper under him and taping it shut. She pulled up Aaron's pants and put his shoes back on before lifting him off the table. She carried him outside while holding Katie's hand.

Amanda was standing there where Aaron quickly ran out of Tania's arms and jumped in to hers. "What happened? I got your distress signal." Amanda said feeling Aaron's bottom which was slightly padded.

Tania quickly ran over to her. "Oh I'm so sorry. I've done it again. I don't know what it is, but I always tend to get carried away with the babying." She explained apologizing to Aaron who was on the brink of tears.

"I understand. It's fine." Amanda said as Tania walked away. "How about I take you home?" Amanda asked as Aaron nodded his head while she started carrying him to the car and Aaron rested his head on her shoulder.

Amanda drove them home where Aaron ran to his room and removed the diaper and took a shower. He put on his Emolga sleeper and walked downstairs where Amanda scooped him up. "I'm so sorry about what happened today." Amanda said hugging Aaron closely.

"It wasn't your fault." Aaron mumbled.

"I just wish that I could have been around to save you in time." Amanda sighed.

"It's fine. I just don't think I'm ready for that much of the baby treatment. Honestly, I don't think that I'll ever be." Aaron said sighing.

"That's fine. Just know that we'll love you no matter what." Amanda said smiling at Aaron who rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes while Amanda started rocking him to sleep. "I guess you must be tired from all of the action today." Amanda said placing the pacifier in his mouth and carrying him upstairs where she laid him on his bed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Once again I would like to thank Kenitohmenara for granting me permission to write this story. If you have not already please check out the other new perspective writers, especially my friends Elite Shade and Sky Hooves. If you have the time please fave, watch and/or leave a review. I would really appreciate it. If you get a chance you should also check out some of my other stories.**

Aaron was sitting at the table wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a brown t-shirt with a pale circle in the middle while Amanda was cutting up pieces of pancake for Aaron and feeding them to him. Aaron accepted each piece of food from her as he was in a good mood this morning. Just then the phone started ringing. Amanda quickly cut up the rest of the pancake and handed Aaron the fork while she went to go answer the phone; it was Luther Scorch calling.

Aaron continued to eat while Amanda spoke to Luther. "Hello, Luther. What can I do for you? I see. Isn't that a little soon? Oh, hold on I'll ask him." Amanda cupped her hand over the phone and looked at Aaron. "Mr. Scorch wants to know if you want to be on the cover of his next game with Adrienne. The photo shoot is tomorrow. Apparently they're pushing the release of the game up due to a marketing error."

"Sure." Aaron replied smiling.

Amanda removed her hand from the phone. "Luther, Aaron would love to do it. Hold on let me grab a pen. Okay, tomorrow at twelve at your company building. Got it, we'll be there." Amanda said hanging up the phone. Amanda finished feeding Aaron and handed him a sippy-cup full of milk which he quickly drank. Afterwards the phone started ringing again; Amanda answered the phone and spoke with Mark both of them sounding very excited as they spoke in whispers.

The rest of Aaron's day was fairly normal; he played on his computer and helped Amanda around the house with several chores. When Mark arrived home, Aaron greeted him by jumping in to his arms and giving him a hug; Mark tussled his hair and held him in one arm. Amanda walked out of the kitchen and smiled at the two of them holding a camera and taking several pictures. "Hey there clubber. Your mom and I have a big surprise for you." Mark said smiling at Aaron who looked at him with curiosity and excitement in his eyes. "We'll tell you after dinner. Go wash up." Mark said setting Aaron down who went to go wash his hands before sitting down at the table. Amanda told Mark about the photo shoot while she fed Aaron the pan-seared Magikarp that she cut up in to little pieces for him; Amanda was always a great cook which made Aaron eager to accept each piece of food from her. Mark thought that the photo shoot sounded like a fun idea and he couldn't wait to see the game when it came out.

After dinner, Aaron sat on the couch while Mark and Amanda stood in front of him both with big smiles on their faces ready to tell him the surprise. "Okay Aaron, what do ice type Pokémon like?" Mark asked smiling.

"Snow." Aaron said growing a little impatient at the game that they were playing with him. "So what's the surprise?"

"Well we've planned a joint family vacation with Michael and Preston's families. We were only able to afford it with the group rate. We're going to a ski resort in Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh region. We're going to have the penthouse suite; it's bigger than our house." Mark said excitedly.

"When are we leaving?" Aaron asked excitedly.

"In a few days. The girls still have a little bit of school to finish up before they can go." Mark explained. "We'll be flying there."

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun, and I've already started doing some shopping for you. I'll make it a surprise." Amanda said smiling as she hugged Aaron who hugged her back while Mark joined in on the hug. After a little while longer, Amanda took Aaron in to the bathroom and bathed him before putting him in his Cubone sleeper. They watched some TV together as a family which consisted of a cartoon of a human and a Ditto who took the form of a Lilipup and would go on adventures together; Aaron sat in Mark's lap during the show. Afterwards, Amanda carried Aaron to his room in her arms and laid him in his bed. She made sure to place his pacifier in his mouth while she tucked him in which made Aaron blush a little bit as he sucked on it.

The next morning, Aaron was dressed in his usual Emolga attire when they arrived at the Scorch Inc. building. When they arrived, Luther was waiting with Adrienne by his side; she wore her usual Charmander attire and had Luther's wing draped over her. "You two ready for the photo shoot?" Luther asked smiling down at both of them. Aaron nodded his head and smiled at Adrienne who smiled back.

As they walked down the hall, Aaron caught a glimpse of the daycare and winced when he saw Tania. Adrienne saw this and looked at Aaron. "Was it Tania?" Aaron nodded his head. "What happened?" Adrienne asked curiously as she recalled her traumatizing experience with Tania.

"I was at the amusement park in Nimbasa City, and I saw Katie on the Ferris wheel and she spilled some juice on me. After I got off, Tania grabbed me thinking that I wet myself and she put me in a diaper." Aaron explained.

"I got off on a pull up." Adrienne said feeling bad for Aaron. "I take it you're not going to be trying that stuff any time soon?"

"Probably not. I might not ever try it." Aaron said looking down.

"Just remember that these Pokémon are our parents now, and they'll love us no matter what." Adrienne said giving Aaron a small hug to comfort him which made Aaron blush; she let go of him realizing what she was doing.

They eventually walked in to a large room with several cameras and a green screen as well as several boxes of props. A Delphox was giving orders to several Pokémon. She ran over to Luther when she saw him. "Mr. Scorch, everything is set up. We're ready when you are. Are these the two stars?" She asked smiling at Aaron and Adrienne.

"Yes Dianna, these are our two cute little stars. If you're ready, we can get started." Luther said smiling while Aaron and Adrienne blushed from their comments. He walked away and took a seat in a large recliner directly in front of the green screen. He relaxed the chair as far as he could causing Adrienne to giggle a little as she jumped on to it and sat in Luther's lap; Aaron was too far away to hear their conversation, but he could see Luther cuddling and playing with Adrienne as if she were a toddler.

Adrienne eventually got off while Luther readjusted the position of his chair. Aaron and Adrienne stood in front of the green screen while a Machamp handed each of them a prop sword. A Smeargle was giving them poses to follow. "Swords crossed, now side by side, now in hilts with hands on them, and pretend to fight." Adrienne and Aaron followed his instructions as he snapped several photos at a time. "These are wonderful. Oh, they're perfect. Now we're going to do the flight picture. Get me that column, Pablo." The Smeargle said as the Machamp sat a column matching the color of the green screen in front of Aaron. He lifted Aaron up and laid him on top of it. "Okay, now spread apart your arms. Adrienne, grab on to Aaron's arms to provide the illusion that he is carrying you through the air. Wonderful." The Smeargle said as he snapped several photos.

After the photo shoot, Luther walked up to the two of them. "I'll be sure to get you an advanced copy of the game as payment for this." Luther said smiling.

"Thanks." Aaron replied.

"So what are you doing later this week" Adrienne asked.

"My family's going to the Sinnoh region for a family vacation. We're going skiing in Snowpoint City." Aaron told her.

"That sounds fun. I guess I'll see you later." Adrienne said as Sarah scooped her up and cooed at her little jewel while Amanda took Aaron's hand and started to head home. "Come on jewel, let's go get some ice cream." Sarah said smiling at Adrienne while she checked her trainers which made her blush.

The rest of Aaron's day was normal as he had dinner, had a bath given to him by Amanda who washed him thoroughly and shampooed his hair with shampoo smelling of pecha berries, dressed in his Emolga sleeper, and finally being tucked in to bed by Mark. He sucked calmly on his pacifier as he fell asleep excited for the trip that was coming up in a few days.

Mark smiled at him as he turned out the light and walked out of the room. "Sleep well, clubber. We're going to have so much fun soon, as a family."


	23. Chapter 23

**I would like to thank Kenitohmenara for granting me permission to write this spinoff story. If you get a chance you should also check out the other new perspective writers, especially my friends Sky Hooves and Elite Shade. If you have the time or if you like the story, or something else, please fave, follow, and/or leave a review. Also, check out some of my other stories if you get a chance.**

It was the night before the trip; Aaron laid in his bed while Amanda sat on the edge of the bed stroking his hair. "Early tomorrow morning we're going to be leaving for the airport. Are you excited?" She asked. Aaron nodded his head. "I just want you to know that I'm packing some baby things for you." She watched Aaron grow uncomfortable and tried to reassure him. "Now, you don't have to use them, but they're going to be there. I want you to try and have an open mind to try some of these things. We're not going to force this on you, but I'd really like it if you would at least consider giving some of it a try." Amanda said looking at him with sincerity in her eyes.

"Okay." Aaron said hugging her.

"Go to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." Amanda said kissing his forehead and tucking him in before turning out the light and walking out of the room.

Early the next morning, Amanda was rubbing Aaron's back trying to wake him up. "Come on sweetie. We need to get going so that we can get to the airport." Amanda said while Aaron rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He put on a pair of brown athletic shorts and a brown t-shirt with a pale circle in the middle before finishing up his other morning activities. He climbed in to the backseat of the car and sat there patiently as they drove to the airport; Amanda had packed all of Aaron's things as well as a few surprises for him. At the airport, a Magneton ran them through the security line and commented on how cute Aaron looked; Aaron was too tired to respond as he took Amanda's hand and led him through the terminal where there was a small shopping center available for people who were waiting for their flights. Mark and Amanda spotted Michael and Preston's families and walked over to them with a drowsy Aaron by their side.

"Hi guys." Mark said smiling.

"Good morning." Michael said sipping a cup of coffee.

"Can I leave Aaron here for a little bit? I'm going to go get him some breakfast." Amanda said smiling at Aaron whose stomach growled. "Rachel, Julie would you please come with me? I'm going to get breakfast for everybody and I might need help carrying it back." She said walking towards one of the fast food restaurants in the terminal with the girls following her. "So girls, I packed some baby things for Aaron. I was hoping that you would be able to help me get him to try them. You always seem to be able to convince him to try these things." Amanda explained while she placed an order and paid the cashier.

"Sure, we'd love to help out. We even bought a few things for Aaron." Julie said smiling.

"I know, your mother told me. You girls are so sweet towards your baby brother." Amanda said smiling at them.

"It's no problem at all. We love to take care of him, and we think that he'd be so cute as a little baby, and we'll do anything to help you with him." Rachel told her as she held up her phone showing some of the pictures from Aaron and Adrienne's sleepover.

"Oh, he was so cute in those pictures. Thank you, girls." Amanda said as she picked up one of the bags and a tray of cups that she started carrying back to the group. She opened up the bag and handed Aaron a breakfast sandwich that he quickly ate along with a sippy-cup of milk that Rachel insisted on giving him by laying him in her lap and letting him drink from the cup. Amanda handed Mark a cup of tea who kissed his wife before drinking his tea. She handed the others their drinks and food; they all ate and talked until their names were called to board the flight. Aaron sat in between Mark and Amanda while Julie, Rachel, and Marissa sat in the row across from theirs. Preston, Michael, and Bella sat in front of Julie's row.

Mark and Amanda held Aaron's hands while the plane took off; he smiled at them while they comforted him. Once they were in the air, Aaron let out a yawn while trying to keep his eyes open. Amanda saw this and lifted up her arm rest motioning for Aaron to lay down in her lap. Aaron yawned again and didn't resist as Amanda pushed him down in to her lap; his eyes closed as he started to drift off to sleep. "I guess you didn't get that much sleep." She said smiling at him. She saw him shiver a little bit and opened up a bag that she packed; she pulled out a dark blue blanket with pictures of Jirachis and ribbon patterns that she swaddled Aaron in. She held Aaron closely to her chest as he nuzzled against her enjoying the warmth that she gave off. Amanda rummaged in the bag some more and pulled out his pacifier which she placed in his mouth; Aaron smiled behind the pacifier as he slept comfortably in her arms.

"Awww, he's so cute." Rachel squealed. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course." Amanda said passing Aaron to Mark who smiled down at his little clubber before passing him to Rachel.

"Awww, he's like a little baby." Rachel said rocking him in her arms before passing him on to Julie.

Julie stroked his hair while he laid in her lap. "Sleep well baby brother. We're going to have so much fun playing with you soon." She whispered before hugging him and placing a kiss on his forehead before passing him back to Amanda.

Aaron's eyes fluttered open and met Amanda's who smiled at him while she stroked his hair. Aaron saw the blanket and the pacifier that he was sucking on. "You looked cold, and you were tired. I'm sorry." Amanda said.

"It's fine, mom. How much longer until we're there?" Aaron asked smiling up at her.

"We're almost there my little glider." She cooed as she hugged him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Once again, I would like to thank Kenitohmenara for granting me permission to write this story. You should also check out the other new perspective writers, especially my friends Elite Shade and Sky Hooves. If you have the time please fave, follow, and/or leave a review. Also, I would really appreciate it if you would check out some of my other stories.**

Once the plane landed, a shuttle took the group to the hotel where a Persian wearing a black suit and red tie greeted them; his nametag read Gerald. "Ah yes, the Skuller party. I have you in the penthouse, with our full meal plan, and access to all of our facilities. Here are your ski passes." He said handing them each a badge followed by a pamphlet that showed all of the facilities and activities available.

Then a Delibird wearing a white suit and a red tie approached them. "I see my co manager Gerald has checked you in and everything. Allow me to welcome you to the hotel and give you a meal in our finest restaurant in the resort while I have all of your things unpacked. By the way, I recommend the Clauncher tail. Our resort is famous for them and they are simply divine."

"That sounds lovely. Thank you so much." Marissa responded.

"It's no problem at all. My job is to make sure that all of my guests are happy here. If you need anything just ask. By the way I'm Dennis." He said pointing to his nametag. Amanda held Aaron's hand while they walked to the restaurant and sat at one of the large tables. They all decided to have the Clauncher tail and like Dennis said they were very good. Afterwards, Amanda wiped off Aaron's face which made him blush a little bit.

They all decided to go to the room and rest for the night. When they walked inside, they saw just how big the penthouse was. It had six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a fully stocked kitchen, and a living room with a large couch, several armchairs, a big screen TV, and even a fireplace. There were also balconies throughout the room which looked out to the resort.

Amanda scooped Aaron up in to her arms. "Let's go get you a nice warm bath and get you to bed." Amanda said as she carried him to the bathroom that was across from his room. Julie's room and Rachel's rooms were next to Aaron's but from what he could tell they were discussing sharing one of the rooms. Amanda started running the water and undressing Aaron. She then proceeded to lift him in to the tub and wash him. Afterwards, she drained the tub and wrapped him in a very fluffy towel that she used to dry him off. He was carried back in to his room where there was a large bed and a big screen TV mounted to the wall. Amanda opened up the closet and found his Emolga sleeper which she dressed him in before tucking him in to his bed. "Your father and I are sleeping in one of the rooms on the other side of the penthouse, so if you need anything don't be afraid to ask Julie or Rachel. They're right next door." She said kissing his forehead and turning out the light and walking out of the room.

The next morning, Aaron woke up to Julie rubbing his back. "Come on sleepy head, Rachel's making breakfast." Aaron groaned a little as he yawned and stretched himself out and his stomach growled. Julie lifted him up and carried him to the dining table that was set up between the kitchen and the living room. Everyone else was already eating breakfast, talking, drinking coffee, and reading the newspaper. Julie sat Aaron down at the table while Rachel sat a bowl of oatmeal with several berries in it in front of Aaron. Julie picked up the spoon and began feeding Aaron who didn't normally enjoy oatmeal, but found the berries to be incredibly fresh and sweet as he smiled with each spoonful that found its way in to his mouth.

Afterwards, Rachel walked over and wiped his face off. "I guess you like my cooking." Aaron smiled and nodded his head.

"It's a good thing the maids do all of the cleaning." Marissa said as she looked at the sink which had several dishes in it.

"Mrs. Skuller, do you mind if we take Aaron to the slopes now?" Rachel asked tussling Aaron's hair.

"Sure, go ahead girls. His snow stuff is in a box in the closet." Amanda said smiling at Aaron while Rachel picked him up and began carrying him back to his room.

Rachel laid Aaron on the bed while she went in to the closet; Julie started undressing him. Rachel began going through the closet looking through everything that Amanda had packed for him. She noticed a few baby items including a package of pull ups as well as a package of diapers. She smiled at the objects until she grabbed the box she was looking for. "Oh, you're going to look so cute." She squealed when she opened the box. Julie covered Aaron's eyes with her tail and giggled when Rachel held up the outfit. Julie kept Aaron's eyes covered while they put his arms and legs through the appropriate holes and zipped up the snowsuit. He could also feel a pair of gloves and boots being slid on his hands and feet followed by a hood being flipped up before Julie uncovered his eyes. Rachel held him up to the mirror in the room. "You're a little Cubchoo." She cooed. Aaron saw that he was wearing a white snowsuit with light blue boots, gloves, and a hood with ears on top.

"Can we go skiing now?" Aaron asked.

"Sure, let us get our coats first." Julie said as she and Rachel both put on their coats and boots. They held Aaron's hands as they walked to the ski lift. At the top they walked to the rental stand. Rachel and Julie were given skis while Aaron received a snowboard. Aaron was fairly new at snowboarding, but he learned quickly as he raced down the hills only falling down a few times. Julie and Rachel had a little bit of trouble keeping up with him, but they managed to keep an eye on him making sure that he didn't get hurt.

They spent the whole day on the slopes; the only time they stopped was to eat. Aaron had fun racing with Rachel and Julie down the hills on his snowboard. He even learned how to swerve repeatedly without tipping his balance off to where he would wipeout. They returned their skis and snowboards before returning to the room. All of the adults were sitting by the fire watching TV and sipping hot chocolate. Amanda ran over and took a picture of him. "You look so cute." She cooed as she pulled down the hood and tussled his hair. "You should go get a shower and come join us by the fire."

"I'll be right back." Aaron said running to the bathroom near his room and turning on the water as he got undressed and walked in and began to wash himself.

"Mrs. Skuller, do you mind if we try something?" Rachel asked with a nervous smile.

She simply smiled at the girls and nodded her head. "Just don't overwhelm him." The girls both smiled as they ran to their rooms to first shower and change and then enact their plan.

Aaron walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel when he was suddenly scooped up by Rachel who was wearing a purple sweatshirt with puffballs on the hood strings and short light purple shorts. Aaron squirmed a little in her arms, but relaxed when he knew that it was her holding him. She carried him in to his room where Julie was sitting on the bed wearing a pink version of Rachel's pajamas; in her hand she was holding a blue pull up with a picture of a Squirtle on the front. She laid Aaron down on the bed and removed the towel while Julie held up the pull up. "Come on guys, I don't want to wear that." Aaron complained.

"Please, just try it. If you don't like it we won't make you wear it, but can you please just try it on once?" Julie asked holding up the pull up. "We won't take any pictures, we promise."

"Fine." Aaron muttered under his breath. The girls both smiled as Julie slid the pull up around Aaron's legs and made sure that it was secure.

"See, it's not that bad is it?" Rachel asked rubbing Aaron's back reassuringly.

"No, it's not that bad. It's just a little weird." Aaron sighed.

"Oh, and we got you some new outfits." Julie cooed as she pulled out three footed sleepers. One was of a Minccino, one was of a Ralts, and the other was a Jirachi. "Which one do you want to wear?" Julie asked holding up the footed sleepers. Aaron pointed to the Jirachi footed sleeper. She smiled at him as she dressed him in the sleeper and zipped it up before picking up the Jirachi blanket on the bed and swaddling him in it.

Aaron blushed a little bit while Rachel picked him up and carried him back to the living room where all of the adults cooed at Aaron. Amanda took him from Rachel and held him in her arms hearing a crinkle as he was placed in her lap. "Sweetie, are you wearing trainers?" She asked in a whisper. Aaron blushed and nodded his head. "I'm so proud of you for trying this. I know that you must feel really embarrassed, but I'm really glad that you're at least opening up, and you're so cute as a little Jirachi. You're our little wish that came true." She said smiling at Aaron who smiled back before being handed a sippy-cup of hot chocolate that he drank slowly as they all watched TV.

After he finished his hot chocolate, Aaron yawned and curled up in Amanda's lap. She smiled down at him and carried him to his room where she tucked him in and turned out the light. "I'm so glad he's accepting the baby treatment more." Amanda thought to herself smiling as she closed the door.


	25. Chapter 25

**Once again, I would like to thank Kenitohmenara for granting me permission to write this spin off story. If you have the time, please check out some of the other new perspective writers, especially Elite Shade and Sky Hooves, my two awesome friends. If you have the time please use it to fave, follow, and/or write a review. Also, you should check out some of my other stories if you have a chance.**

Aaron woke up feeling an apparent dampness between his legs; he felt ashamed and embarrassed realizing what he had done. Just then Amanda walked in to the room to wake Aaron up. "Oh, you're already awake. Are you okay?" Amanda asked sitting next to him on his bed. Aaron squirmed with discomfort which Amanda noticed as she unzipped his sleeper. "Oh sweetie, did you have an accident last night?" She asked rubbing his back trying to comfort Aaron who looked ashamed.

"I don't know what happened. You're not mad at me are you?" Aaron asked nervously.

"No, of course I'm not mad at you. You were probably just not used to sleeping here. Maybe you're just coming around to the baby treatment." Amanda said wrapping him in a hug. "How about I get you cleaned up before we go have breakfast?" Aaron nodded his head as Amanda laid him on the bed and removed the old pull up and cleaned him off.

She held up a new pull up. "Do I have to wear that?" Aaron asked nervously.

"I think it would be a good idea if you did." Amanda said as she slid it around his waist. Aaron squirmed a little bit. "No one's going to make fun of you. Don't worry, we'll always be here to love and take care of you." Amanda said wrapping Aaron in a hug before dressing him in his snowsuit and taking him to the kitchen where he had a breakfast sandwich waiting for him at the table.

While Aaron ate she asked Rachel and Julie to come with her. "What's wrong Mrs. Skuller?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, Aaron had a little accident last night, and he's a bit uncomfortable about it. I put him in a pull up this morning, and he's just a little sad about what happened. Perhaps you two can try and make him feel better, make him realize that the baby treatment isn't so bad, and make sure that he feels safe and loved. I don't want him to feel bad about this." Amanda explained.

"Don't worry, we'll be sure to take care of him." Rachel said smiling.

"Thank you girls." Amanda said as they walked back to the kitchen.

Rachel and Julie both walked over to Aaron. "So what are we going to do today?" He asked while Rachel picked him up.

"I thought that it would be fun to rent snowmobiles and go on the course that they have here." Rachel said as they made their way out the door and towards the lobby.

Dennis stopped to talk with Rachel and Julie while Aaron went to go get the snowmobiles. "How are you girls doing?"

"We're fine, but you wouldn't happen to know anything about getting kids to be comfortable with the infant treatment would you?" Julie asked.

"Actually I do. I assume Aaron is having some trouble accepting it?" Rachel nodded her head. "Well my wife is a regression counselor. We actually had a boy who was quite stubborn, but after some hard work, he actually went through the infant regression and now he dresses just like his father." Dennis said holding up a picture of him holding a small boy dressed like a Delibird.

"So what do you recommend?" Julie asked.

"Well, love and affection is a given, but while under the baby treatment, you should also try to keep him distracted. Distracting him will make him find the baby treatment almost normal and he won't care as long as he's having fun and he's in a caring and loving environment. I'll tell you what, if you guys want I can pull a few strings and provide a few good distractions for him." Dennis offered.

"Thank you. We really appreciate this." Julie said hugging him.

"It's no problem, just call me tonight when you're ready." He said as the girls thanked him and walked off to where Aaron was waiting at the snowmobile rental center.

They only had two snowmobiles available, so they decided that Aaron would take turns riding with Rachel and Julie. Aaron clung to Rachel's back while they rode together. However, after several hours of riding, Aaron felt the need to go to the bathroom. He tried to ignore it, but then Rachel hit several bumps, and Aaron lost control as he went in his trainers. The cold didn't help as the pull up clung to his body and grew colder.

After a few more hours of riding, they returned to the room where the adults were all dressed in casual attire. "Oh, kids, we were just about to call you. We're going to one of the comedy clubs tonight as well as dinner. We won't be back until very late, so you'll have the entire room to yourself. That Dennis fellow knows how to treat his guests." Michael said as he adjusted his blue collared shirt. Rachel and Julie smiled at each other while they went to go shower and change in to their pajamas.

When they came back, Aaron was still sitting uncomfortably in the pull up while Julie picked him up. "Come on, let's go get you a bath."

"No, I'll just take a shower." Aaron said nervously while Julie carried him to the bathroom.

"Come on, you usually let us bathe you." Julie said as she removed his snowsuit and saw the wet pull up. Aaron looked down in shame when she saw it. "Oh, don't worry about that, it's fine." She said wrapping him in a hug. "Now let's give you that bath." She said as she removed the pull up and lifted him in to the tub.

"I just feel embarrassed that it happened." Aaron sighed while Julie started to wash him; Rachel had just come back in to the room where she had been on the phone earlier.

"Well, we'll always want to take care of you, and we think that you're so much cuter when you let us baby you." Rachel cooed while she started shampooing his hair and Julie walked out of the room. Aaron blushed a little bit, but smiled while Rachel finished shampooing his hair and drained the tub and dried him off. She carried him to his room still wrapped in the towel while Julie sat on the edge of his bed with a changing mat set up and several supplies. Aaron squirmed while Julie laid him on the changing mat and removed the towel, but Rachel stayed by his side trying to keep him calm; she stroked his hair and smiled down at him while Julie sprinkled some baby powder on him. She used her tail to spread it around which made Aaron giggle as the fluffy tail tickled him while spreading the powder around. She then slid the diaper under him and finished taping it up. Aaron complained a little bit, but Rachel and Julie kept him calm while Rachel put him in the Ralts sleeper and cooed at how cute her baby brother looked when the doorbell rang. "Oh we're going to have so much fun tonight." She said excitedly while she picked Aaron up in her arms and held him to one side with one hand on his padded behind. Aaron blushed a little bit, but felt comforted by his older sisters who seemed to care a lot for him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Once again, I would like to thank Kenitohmenara for granting me permission to write this spin off story. If you have the time, please check out some of the other new perspective writers, especially Elite Shade and Sky Hooves, my two awesome friends. If you have the time please use it to fave, follow, and/or write a review. Also, you should check out some of my other stories if you have a chance.**

Aaron started to squirm in Rachel's arms feeling more embarrassed by the added bulk of the diaper than when she first put it on him. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked rubbing his back.

"Can you please take this diaper off? I'll wear a pull up, but I don't think I'm ready for a diaper." Aaron said as he tugged at his waist.

"If I let you wear a pull up instead, will you try drinking from a bottle tonight?" Rachel asked trying to make Aaron feel better.

"I guess that's okay." Aaron said accepting the deal being made with him. Rachel smiled at him as she passed him to Julie who carried him back to his room while Rachel went to go answer the door.

Julie removed the sleeper followed by the diaper which she replaced with a pull up before redressing him. "All better now?" She asked. Aaron nodded his head while Julie walked over to the closet and grabbed a baby bottle; she also went through a box of plush toys and grabbed a plush Shaymin toy. She scooped Aaron in to her arms and handed him the Shaymin toy and walked to the living room where Rachel was waiting.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Rachel asked holding up three DVDs and a large bowl of popcorn. Aaron pointed to the one on the far left; it was an animated movie about a Lumineon who travels across the ocean to find his Finneon son who was captured.

During the movie, Aaron sat in between Rachel and Julie with a large blanket covering all three of them and the bowl of popcorn sitting in Aaron's lap; Aaron held the Shaymin toy closely in his hands. "Do you have a name for your little friend?" Rachel asked smiling at him. Aaron looked at the toy and shook his head. "How about Flower?" Aaron shook his head.

"Leaf?" Julie asked.

"How about Gracie? Short for Gracidea, the flower that makes Shaymin change forme." Rachel asked. Aaron smiled and hugged Gracie while they continued to watch the movie.

After the movie ended, Julie walked in to the kitchen with the empty bowl of popcorn and returned moments later with a baby bottle full of milk. She sat down and laid Aaron in her lap and pressed the bottle to his lips. "You said that you would." She said smiling at him as Aaron began to drink the warm milk flowing from the bottle. Aaron finished off the bottle and let out a loud yawn as he felt his eyes start to droop. Julie and Rachel both giggled as they watched Aaron fall asleep in her arms. Rachel handed Julie Aaron's blanket which she swaddled him in before carrying him back to his room and laying him in his bed.

"Wait, he doesn't have Gracie." Rachel said running out of the room and returning seconds later with the plush toy that she placed in Aaron's arms. Aaron smiled in his sleep as he cuddled the toy. Rachel placed a pacifier in his mouth and watched as he sucked on it in his sleep. They both gave him a kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room and turning out the light.

They both stood outside his door talking. "He didn't really go for the diapering." Julie told Rachel.

"I think that he'll come around to it soon. Now, let's go get ready for bed." Rachel said as the two girls returned to their rooms for the night.

Aaron woke up the next morning to Amanda checking his pull up which was dry. "They're serving breakfast downstairs today, so let's get dressed." Amanda said as she unzipped the sleeper and dressed him in his Cubone hoodie and a pair of khaki pants. She picked up the plush Shaymin and held it in her hand. "Who's this?" Amanda asked holding up the toy and tussling Aaron's hair.

"Gracie." He responded.

Amanda smiled as she sat the toy down. "Come on, let's go get breakfast." She said taking Aaron by the hand and leading him to the dining room near the lobby where a breakfast buffet was set up. Amanda let Aaron go as he ran to the buffet and filled his plate with food. When he returned to the table where everyone else was also sitting down to eat, Amanda grabbed his silverware and cut up his food before handing the utensils back to him. Around the dining room, Aaron could see children of all ages sitting and eating; some of them were in highchairs and booster seats while others sat in normal chairs.

"So what are we going to do today?" Aaron asked as he finished up his breakfast.

Amanda smiled at him as she wiped off his face. "Well, first we're going to the mall here because I need to buy you a few things, then I thought that we'd go to the pool here, and go to the restaurant for dinner. Then the adults are going to go have some fun, and the girls will watch you." Amanda explained. "Mark, before we go to the pool, are you going to need water pills?"

"I should have enough." Mark said smiling at his wife.

"What are water pills?" Aaron asked.

"It's a pill for Pokémon weak to water type attacks. It's made from concentrated Passho berry extract, and it protects us from the hindering properties of water." Mark explained. "Adrienne's parents probably have a bunch of them." Mark said thinking about the fire and rock type couple.

"We'll meet you guys at the pool later." Preston said as he and the others including Mark all stood up and went back to the room.

"Come on my little glider. It's time for a little mother and son shopping." She said smiling at Aaron as she took his hand and led him out of the restaurant and towards the resort's mall.


	27. Chapter 27

**Once again, thanks to Kenitohmenara for granting me permission to write this spinoff story. If you have a chance, please check out some of the other new perspective writers including my friends Sky Hooves (John's New Perspective) and elite shade (Adrienne's New Perspective). If you have the time, fave, follow, and/or leave a review and check out some of my other stories.**

Aaron was standing next to Amanda in the resort's mall clothing store while she was racking through several pairs of swim trunks and occasionally holding them up to Aaron's waist. "Here, go try these ones on." Amanda said putting the swim trunks in his hands before pushing him towards the dressing room. Aaron walked out wearing just a pair of navy blue swim trunks. On the side was a little red x. "Oh, you're a Sharpedo. Do you like them? Because if you don't there's a Marill pair that I think you'll look adorable in." Amanda cooed holding up a pair of blue swim trunks with what looked like a Marill's tail on the back.

"These are fine." Aaron said nervously as Amanda put the outfit back on the rack while he went to change out of the swim trunks. Amanda also bought him a few pool toys before they returned to the room to get changed and head down to the pool. Once Aaron and his mother were dressed, they headed towards the pool. Julie and Rachel were dressed in casual swimsuits and bouncing a ball back and forth in the pool when Aaron arrived. Mark was casually enjoying the hot tub with Bella, Preston, and Michael; Amanda quickly joined them while Mark got out to go play in the pool with Aaron. Marissa was sitting in a chair and reading a magazine. Aaron saw a water slide nearby and quickly made it to the top before sliding down in to the water splashing Mark, Julie, and Rachel.

"Hey there clubber. Do you like the new trunks that your mom bought you?" He asked holding Aaron up by his armpits showing off the trunks.

"Yeah, they're nice." Aaron said smiling.

"Too bad they can't ward off the dunk monster." Mark said pulling Aaron underwater briefly before emerging with both of them drenched in water. Aaron smiled as he jumped on to Mark's back and held on to him tightly while they continued to play in the water together.

Amanda looked over at Michael and Preston. "So, was Aaron always this playful when he was with you?" She asked the two.

"No, he wasn't. I guess it's because he didn't have the time. He was always training, eating, or sleeping. And being on a journey, he never had time to grow close to others. I think this is a nice change of pace for him. It gives him the chance to be happy and enjoy life." Michael and Preston explained together before returning to watching Aaron play with Rachel and Julie. Currently, they were bouncing a ball back and forth.

Mark rejoined the parents in the hot tub relaxing as the water washed over him. "Our little clubber seems happy." Mark said smiling as he planted a kiss on his wife's cheek. They watched as Aaron went down the water slide with the girls holding him as they followed.

"We should probably get going soon if we're going to go to dinner." Mark said after a few more hours of watching the kids play in the pool. The adults all nodded their heads as they called the kids, so that they could return to the apartment and get ready for dinner.

That evening, Aaron sat in between Mark and Amanda while wearing a black polo shirt and a pair of white pants with a pair of training pants underneath. Amanda was cutting up his food for him and feeding it to him. He looked up at Mark for some relief. He chuckled as he tussled Aaron's hair and whispered something in to his wife's ear. She smiled at Aaron as she finished cutting up his food and handing him his fork. After dinner, Julie and Rachel took Aaron back to the room while the adults headed towards the comedy club for the show tonight.

Back in the apartment, Julie and Rachel first went to go shower and change in to their pajamas. Afterwards, they picked Aaron up and carried him towards the bathroom where Julie was going to give him a bath before they played tonight. After the bath, Julie wrapped Aaron in a towel and dried him off before carrying him back to his room. "So Aaron, do you want to try a diaper tonight?" Julie asked tickling his sides. Aaron giggled as he reluctantly nodded his head. "Really?" Julie asked excitedly. Aaron nodded his head. Julie smiled as she laid him on the changing mat that was already set up on his bed. She sprinkled some of the baby powder on her tail and used it to spread the powder around on Aaron who giggled as the soft tail tickled him while spreading the powder around. Julie then grabbed a diaper and slid it under Aaron before taping it shut and making sure that it was snug. Aaron moved around a little bit hearing the distinct crinkle as he tried to adjust to the padded undergarment. Julie then dressed Aaron in his Minccino footed sleeper and put his pacifier in his mouth before handing him Gracie and his blanket before carrying him to her and Rachel's room.

"Is that my baby brother?" Rachel cooed taking him from Julie and cuddling him. "And you're wearing a diaper?" She asked in shock patting his behind. "We'll have to do something special tonight." She told Aaron who smiled at her while she and Julie laid him down on the bed and began to ruthlessly tickle their baby brother who was enjoying the attention as he laughed. The girls smiled at their baby brother who seemed to be happy as they continued to tickle and cuddle him.

Aaron was lost in thought while they continued tickling and cuddling him. "Everyone's so happy when I give in to the baby treatment. The attention's nice and everything is taken care of for me. Maybe I should consider infant regression."


	28. Chapter 28

**The original story belongs to KenitohMenara who was kind enough to let me write this spin off. I hope that you check out our community, the New Perspective Universe and read some stories by some of the other writers including my good writing buddies, Elite Shade and Sky Hooves. If you want, feel free to check out some of my other stories. Feel free to fave, follow, and/or leave a review as well.**

Aaron woke up to Amanda unzipping his sleeper and examining the bulky padding around his waist. "How does it feel?" Amanda asked as he sat up and rubbed her son's back.

"I don't think it's something I want to do every day. Maybe it could just be a night time thing?" Aaron asked looking up at his mother who pulled him in to a hug.

"Whatever makes you comfortable sweetie." She said tussling his hair. Aaron smiled at her as she helped him out of the sleeper and the diaper and in to his Cubone hoodie, boxers, and jeans. After breakfast, Aaron went up back to the room with Mark who wanted some personal time with his son.

Once he made sure that no one else was around, he sat on the couch with Aaron in his lap. "So what's bothering you?" Mark asked looking down at him.

"How'd you know something's bothering me?" Aaron asked looking up at Mark.

Mark smiled as he pulled his son in to a hug. "It's my job to know when my little clubber's troubled. So what is it?" He asked once more tickling his sides playfully.

Aaron sighed and looked up at Mark. "I've been giving it a lot of thought. I don't know if I want it or not, but I've been considering the infant regression."

Mark looked down at his son and smiled. "I'm glad that you're giving it some thought, but I think that you need to think long and hard about it. It's not something to take lightly, and I completely understand why you've been troubled about this. Make a list of all of the babying things you like, all of the pros and cons, and maybe an age that you think that you'd be comfortable with."

"Thanks for understanding." Aaron said giving Mark a hug.

"No problem clubber. And don't worry, I won't tell your mom until you're ready." He tussled Aaron's hair and lifted him in to his arms cuddling his son tightly who giggled when Mark tickled his sides.

 _A few days after the vacation…_

Aaron was sitting at his desk with a notebook open in front of him and a pencil in his hand. He had been writing for a while about the pros and cons of the infant treatment. He was mostly considering the reactions of everyone around him. Adrienne's reaction was going to be a big one for him if he went through with it. He had two of the most likely reactions written out. She might accept it and take on a big sister role towards him and continue to be his friend. The other one, which really worried him, was that she might stop being his friend and ignore him. Then there was Katie's mother, Mattie, who might not put him down if she saw him. He then shuddered at the thought of Tania finding him.

He also had his parents' reactions written out with a list of pros and cons. Aaron knew that they would be supportive, but certain things would change. They would definitely be more protective of him which he wouldn't mind. There would be more loving and cuddling, something that he enjoyed. He definitely wouldn't be sparring anymore which was in the middle for him. He enjoyed spending the time with his father, but the injuries he obtained were something that he wasn't fond of. He knew that he would have less say in certain decisions, and he would also be losing a certain amount of privacy that he was comfortable with.

Julie and Rachel would love it if he was regressed, and probably wouldn't change how they acted towards him too much as they kind of already babied him full time.

Aaron had pages of possible ages to choose from and how he would be treated under each one. He seemed to like age five the most. He wouldn't have to be diapered full time except maybe at night. He would still be able to walk and talk and feed himself for the most part with Amanda still cutting up his food for him.

While also being concerned about everyone else's reactions, he also wanted to figure out what he wanted from all of it. He knew that this would be the ultimate symbol of his trust if he went through with the regression. He would have a permanent home and parents who loved him unconditionally.

He finished writing down his final thoughts before closing the notebook while Amanda walked in to the room. "Sweetie, it's almost time for bed. Go get a shower, put on your jammies, and then we can watch a little TV together."

"Hold on, mom." Aaron said nervously. "I need to go talk to dad for a second." Aaron ran out of the room with the notebook and handed it to Mark. "I've thought it out, and I think that I might want to go through with it, but can you tell mom for me. I'm still a little nervous on how she might react."

"Don't worry son. I'll talk to her. Now go get ready for bed." Mark tussled his hair before watching him run up the stairs to go shower. He flipped through the pages reading through some of the possible scenarios that Aaron had written out.

Just then Amanda walked over and took a seat next to him. "What's that?" She asked looking at the notebook.

"Aaron's thinking about going through the infant regression. I made him think it out carefully, and he detailed it in this notebook. He seems to think it might be a good idea." Mark said looking at it.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Amanda said wrapping her husband in a tight hug and kissing both of his cheeks excitedly. "I know that it's a big change for all of us, and we have to do some more planning, shopping, make some calls, and have a big family discussion, but it's wonderful. You and I are going to read through that entire notebook tonight. I want to know what Aaron wants, how he feels, and what he needs." Amanda said taking the notebook from him and putting it in their room to read together that night.

Aaron got out of the shower and put on a pair of boxers and his Cubone sleeper before running downstairs and taking a seat in Mark's lap. "Hey there clubber." He wrapped his Cubone son in a hug and tickled him before turning on the TV. Amanda smiled at the father and son duo and gave Aaron a hug and a kiss as they watched TV as a family. After a little while, Aaron let out a yawn and curled up in Mark's arms as he carried his son upstairs to be tucked in. "Goodnight son." He whispered before turning out the light and closing the door.

 _Later that night…_

Mark and Amanda sat up in their bed with Aaron's notebook between them. "He's definitely put some thought in to this." Amanda said reading through a few pages. "He seems to mostly be worried about his friend, Adrienne. Maybe we should call her and tell her for him." Mark nodded his head in agreement. "If this is something that he wants, then he must really love us." Amanda said hugging her husband.

"It's too bad that we won't be able to spar anymore." Mark sighed. "But we could still have some wrestling matches and a few tickle fights." He chuckled.

"Yeah, you two will definitely be closer." Amanda said reading through a few pages. "He doesn't want us to make a big deal if he goes through with it, no parties or anything, but maybe some phone calls. That's understandable." She said.

"Hey, what's this?" Mark felt one of the pages towards the back that was a bit thicker. Amanda flipped to the page and she and Mark grew a bit teary eyed as they saw the collage of images. They saw ones from where they first adopted Aaron who was scowling in each picture. Then there were times he was with them smiling, him in his new pajamas, sleeping in their arms, and playing with them and the others. Then at the end there was a little drawing of a smaller Aaron sitting in between them in their laps being hugged by them. Mark wiped a few tears from his eyes. "Just look how much he's grown."

"He was so stubborn, and wanted to get away from us, and now he never wants to leave us." Amanda wrapped her husband in a hug and smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

**Two chapters in one day, I feel like I'm on a roll. This is kind of a milestone chapter, so I hope you all enjoy. If I get enough protests, I might change it, but I'm satisfied with this important chapter and I hope that you are too.**

The last few days had been unusual for Aaron. After a long family discussion, Mark and Amanda had begun to order new clothes and furniture for Aaron along with making several appointments with doctors and counselors. Amanda had called the Scorches and told them about Aaron's choice. Sarah and Luther both seemed excited for them as well as supportive. Adrienne was looking forward to seeing Aaron in his new regressed state, and she was happier that he would still be able to play videogames with her. Mark was planning to take a little bit of time off work to help Aaron get comfortable with his new lifestyle.

They later met with a doctor to discuss the procedure with them. The doctor was a Metang who floated in to his office holding a stack of papers. "Okay, so your health is fine, so that will save us a lot of time. Now to discuss the procedure, it's two very simple injections. The first is a sedative to render you unconscious while we administer the second injection. All of those bones moving around and changing shape is not a pleasant feeling. The transformation itself will be almost instant, thus a change of clothing should be brought along. Then there're the side effects." He passed a list to Mark and Amanda who had Aaron sitting in her lap. "Some of these should be discussed with the counselor as they may cause emotional distress. Aaron, you are going to be very irritable the first few days at least. Your body is going to be changing, and your mind may have trouble processing all of this. You may need to be in diapers for a little while as well as your body adjusts."

Later that day, they had a meeting with the counselor, an Alakazam. He read through Aaron's notebook at an astonishing speed before finally speaking. "So with some of the side effects, Mark and Amanda, you need to realize that Aaron is going through a lot of changes and needs all of the love and support he can get. Aaron, you need to realize that your parents will always love you, even when you act out." They all looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Now, you are all agreeing to the procedure?" Aaron nervously nodded his head as he signed off on the form and his parents did the same.

After they finished up their meetings, they decided to go out to eat. Amanda let Aaron eat and cut his food for himself knowing that it would be one of the last times that he did. After dinner, they went out for ice cream. Despite not wanting a big celebration, Aaron's parents wanted him to have a special night before the regression would occur. When they got home, Aaron took a shower and got ready for bed before watching a few movies with his parents. They tucked him in knowing that they had a big day tomorrow. "We love you, Aaron." They both gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug before leaving his room and turning out the light.

The next day, Aaron was sitting in a hospital room. The Metang doctor from yesterday walked in with a Chansey nurse by his side. She rubbed some alcohol on Aaron's arm to sterilize it before preparing the syringes. "Aaron, are you ready for this? Once you say yes, there's no going back." Aaron looked up at his smiling parents and nodded his head firmly. The Chansey injected him with the sedative and waited until he was unconscious before injecting him with the regression serum. Right before their eyes they watched Aaron shrink and several of his features change until he was no older than five. Amanda hugged her husband excitedly. "You can get him dressed now." The Metang said as Amanda walked over. She opened a bag and pulled out a diaper. She sprinkled some baby powder on Aaron's crouch before taping up the diaper. She then pulled out a very childish pair of two piece pajamas. The legs had pictures of Emolgas flying around with some wearing funny hats like pilot's caps and goggles, parachutes, and air force helmets. The shirt was white with black cap sleeves and yellow lining. The front read _Little Glider_. Amanda dressed Aaron in the outfit before laying him back down on the hospital bed. The doctor said that they could leave with Aaron once they made sure that everything had gone okay and all of the paperwork had been filed.

 _Meanwhile…_

Michael, Preston, Bella, Marissa, Rachel, and Julie were all in Aaron's room helping Mark and Amanda redecorate. Preston and Michael were putting together Aaron's bed which was a fairly childish bed that resembled a plane with a black and white body and yellow wings. Bella and Marissa were painting the walls blue and adding in a few stencil designs of Pokémon, Cubone and Emolga of course, along with a few other Pokémon like Jirachi, Shaymin, and Victini along with a few generic shapes like stars and swirl patterns. Rachel and Julie were unpacking his new clothes and putting them in the dresser and closet. They also took the time to put away his new toys in the toy chest. Once everything else had been set up, they made his bed which consisted of a Jirachi themed bed set including blankets, sheets, and pillows. Rachel and Julie also scattered a few plushies on his new bed.

 _A little while later…_

Aaron had been cleared to leave the hospital. He was still asleep as Amanda carried him to the car. She strapped him in to his car seat and draped a blanket over him before she and Mark drove home. When they got home, everyone else was waiting for them when they walked inside. They all cooed at Aaron who was sleeping peacefully in Amanda's arms. "He's so cute." Julie and Rachel squealed as they watched Amanda and Mark carry him to his new room.

"You guys did such a great job of decorating!" Amanda said taking in the room. "I'm sure that Aaron will love it when he wakes up." Amanda said tucking Aaron in to his new bed. Everyone else went back downstairs to talk for a little while before they all left.

The next morning, Aaron woke up and rubbed his eyes groggily as he looked around his new room. He smiled briefly at all of the furniture, toys, and decorations before feeling the pain splitting headache he had. He let out a loud whine prompting Mark and Amanda to run in to the room. "Morning kiddo." Mark said smiling at his son who was in no mood as he let out a loud groan and covered his head with his pillow.

Amanda sighed knowing that this must be one of the side effects as she pulled Aaron out of his bed. He was struggling quite a bit as she laid him on his dresser which doubled as a changing table. She removed his pants and untaped his diaper and wiped him off with some cold wipes before sprinkling some baby powder on him and sliding a new diaper underneath him. She made sure that it was snug before pulling up his pajama bottoms. "I know that you're not in a good mood, so you can stay in your jammies all day and just relax." She said pulling him in to a hug trying to comfort him as she carried him downstairs and sat him at the table for breakfast. Aaron wasn't in the mood to eat which prompted Mark to hold Aaron in his lap while he fed him a bottle with a nutrient supplement in it knowing that Aaron had to eat something. Mark had also mixed in a little aspirin hoping to soothe Aaron's pain. After breakfast, Aaron sprawled himself out on the couch only to be held closely by Mark as he drifted off to sleep in his arms. Mark was rubbing his back trying to comfort his son. Aaron skipped lunch sleeping and was given another bottle at dinner before Amanda decided to give him a bath. Aaron was resistant the whole time squirming and whining. Mark and Amanda were both growing tired of his behavior as Amanda had him redressed and tucked him in for an early bed time; all he really wanted to do was sleep anyway.

Aaron was like this for a few days until one morning he hopped out of his bed excitedly and put on a pair of boxers, a t-shirt, and a pair of shorts. He ran down the stairs and jumped in to Amanda's arms. "Looks like you're feeling better." She cooed sitting him at the table. "And you dressed yourself." She patted him on the head before setting some scrambled eggs and a sippy cup full of apple juice in front of him. Aaron dug in excited to be eating solid food again; Mark had returned to work, so Aaron wouldn't see him until later. "So how's all of this?" Amanda asked nervously.

"It's nice to be little again, but I hope that we can still have fun together." Aaron said shyly.

"Oh, of course we can sweetie." She scooped him in to her arms and began planting several kisses on him while she cuddled him. Amanda kept Aaron in her arms for most of the day except after lunch where she put him down for a nap.

After his nap, it was just about dinner time and Mark had come home. "Daddy!" Aaron shouted excitedly as he jumped in to Mark's arms.

He smiled as he cuddled his son. "Looks like you're feeling better." He tussled his son's hair bouncing him in his arms and tickling him. Aaron wrapped his arms around him tightly as he was carried in to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Amanda cut up his Spearow in to tiny pieces for him before she let him eat. He was given a sippy-cup of soda as a treat with his dinner.

After dinner, Amanda carried him upstairs to have a bath before bed. She scrubbed him from head to toe and shampooed his hair with something that smelled like Watmel berries. He smiled at Amanda as she cleaned him off and then drained the tub wrapping him in a big soft towel. She dried off her son before carrying him to his room and laid on his dresser. He watched her lay a diaper under him and sprinkled some baby powder on his privates before pulling up the tapes. Aaron felt comforted by the soft padding as he sat up. Amanda smiled as she pulled out his Jirachi sleeper and dressed her son in it before tucking him in to his bed. "Good night sweetie." She said kissing him on the forehead.

Aaron hugged her. "I love you mom." Amanda smiled as she broke the hug and turned out the light and switched a nightlight on.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Aaron hopped out of his bed and walked down the hall holding a blanket and Gracie. He opened the door to Mark and Amanda's room who were both sitting up reading. "You okay kiddo?" Mark asked looking at his sleepy son.

"Can I sleep with you?" He asked.

"Of course you can dear." Amanda patted a spot in between her and Mark. Aaron jumped in to the bed and snuggled in between her and Mark. Mark started tickling his son, but Amanda quickly stopped him. "Come on, do you really want to rile him up right before bed?" She scolded Mark. Aaron giggled a little bit as he snuggled closely to Mark while Amanda grabbed his blanket and wrapped him in it. Aaron closed his eyes cuddling closely to his parents who were both smiling at their little boy.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks to Kenitohmenara for letting me write this story. Sorry that I have not posted in a while. College is kind of getting warmed up for me, so this chapter is going to be short, but hopefully I can write more soon. Sorry that this little scrap took so long, but life before writing, I guess... Anyway, thanks for reading, and again, I'm really sorry guys.**

Aaron woke up and looked over at Amanda who was smiling at him. She picked Aaron up out of bed and carried him back to his room where she had him changed out of the diaper and in to his normal Emolga attire. He was carried down for breakfast which consisted of a grilled cheese sandwich and a sippy cup of milk. After breakfast, Aaron sat on the couch and flipped on the TV only for Amanda to take the remote from him. "If you're going to be five, then you need to watch appropriate shows." She said changing the channel to cartoons about a Pikachu and Meowth who were constantly fighting. Amanda left Aaron who curled up on the couch holding Gracie as he continued watching and giggling. After a few hours, Amanda walked back in to the room to see Aaron still watching cartoons. She walked over and turned off the TV before scooping Aaron in to her arms. "Come on, we're going to go do some errands." Amanda said carrying him outside to the car. Aaron groaned. "I promise that we'll have some fun too." Amanda reassured him as she strapped him in to his carseat before starting up the car and driving in to the city.

First they drove to a salon, but this one was a bit different than the one that Aaron had been brought to before. When they walked inside, colorful walls and themed chairs lined the room. Kids of all ages were there with their parents while the Pokémon running the place cut their hair. Marissa ran over when she saw Aaron and Amanda. She immediately scooped up Aaron and tickled his sides. "You ready for a haircut, cutie?" She asked cooing at him.

"You work here?" Aaron asked looking up at her as he was sat down in a chair shaped like a Skarmory.

"I own this place. Now, how do we want this cut?" Marissa asked running a comb through Aaron's hair.

"He just needs his hair shortened. I'll let you do what you want here." Amanda told Marissa before tussling Aaron's hair and going to take a seat.

"The girls can't wait to babysit you." Marissa told Aaron as she got to work cutting his hair. "They love their baby brother, and they want me to help him look as cute as possible." Aaron sat there calmly while Marissa continued to cut his hair and finally declared that she had finished. His hair was shorter, and was cut to appear more childish and playful. Amanda cooed when she saw Aaron.

She thanked Marissa before heading out with Aaron where they got ice cream. Amanda had a cone while Aaron had a small bowl. Afterwards, Amanda wiped his face off before they headed to the grocery store. Aaron groaned when Amanda put him in the child seat of the shopping cart. "You look very cute." Amanda cooed as she started to push the cart in to the store. Down every aisle, someone cooed at Aaron telling him how cute he looked and how much of a good boy he was for helping his mommy with the groceries.

After they finished their shopping, they drove home and began to remove the groceries from the car. Aaron carried one small bag on account of his size. "Thanks for helping out sweetie." She cooed before he ran off to play some videogames before dinner. After dinner, Mark decided to give Aaron a bath before dressing him in a diaper and his Cubone sleeper.

"Can I sleep with you guys again?" Aaron asked.

"Sure thing kiddo." Mark said as he carried Aaron to their room and laid him down in the bed. "Your mother and I still have a few things to do tonight, but you get comfy and get some sleep."

"But I want you to stay." Aaron said sitting up.

"Go to sleep." Mark said laying him down in the bed, tucking him in, and turning out the light. "I'll be back soon."

Aaron was in no mood to sleep as he eagerly sat up on his bed waiting for them. He yawned several times as his eyes started to droop, but his goal was to remain awake. Sadly though, he fell over on to his side as his eyes finally shut signaling that he fell asleep. When Mark and Amanda went to check on him, they saw that he was sound asleep cuddling Gracie. "It looks like he was trying to wait for us." Amanda said shifting Aaron's position to a more comfortable one. They both got in to bed with Aaron in between them. His eyes opened briefly as he looked up at his parents. Amanda saw his eyes open and placed a pacifier in his mouth before they closed once more. Both parents cooed at their little boy as he sucked on his pacifier in his sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry I haven't written a new chapter in a while, but I've been very busy with college lately. Exams are coming up and the main reason this chapter got done was because I couldn't sleep last night. I basically wandered in to the lounge in my pajamas and began typing. Then I finished up the chapter after all of my homework. Anyway, enough about my weird life. Enjoy.**

Aaron woke up in the morning and turned over to see Mark smiling at him. "Morning kiddo." He whispered rubbing his son's back.

"Mowning." Aaron mumbled behind his pacifier as he rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes.

Mark smiled at him as he lifted his son out of bed and carried him in to the hall. "How about I go get dressed and we go get a special treat for breakfast and come back and surprise mommy?"

"Don't I need to get dressed?" Aaron asked motioning to his sleeper.

"You can, but I think that you're very cute in your jammies." He tussled his son's hair while Aaron blushed. "I'll be back soon." Mark walked back in to the room while Aaron waited in the hall for him. Moments later, Mark came back and scooped Aaron up in to his arms placing Gracie in his. "Let's get going."

"Thanks." Aaron said cuddling Gracie. Mark smiled as he slipped on his shoes and walked out the door with his son in his arms. The sun had barely started to rise and the air was a bit cold as small winds blew by. He opened the car door and strapped Aaron in to his car seat before getting in to the driver's side.

During the drive, Aaron's eyes began to droop a little. Mark chuckled at his sleepy son reaching back and popping his pacifier in to his mouth. "Come on, we're almost there." Eventually the car came to a stop. Aaron looked around and saw that they were in a parking lot of a small bakery. Outside he could see Pokémon sitting at tables. Some of them had humans dressed like infants in their laps who were receiving bottles from their parents. Mark scooped his son up out of his car seat and walked in to the bakery where a long line awaited them. "You might want to get comfy." He smiled adjusting Aaron's position as he rested his head on his shoulder.

His descent in to sleep was not long before he heard a voice. "Aaron?" It was Andrew who walked over. "Man it's been a while since I've had time to visit." He held a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Yeah, I guess it has." Aaron smiled a little bit as Mark adjusted him so he could talk to his old partner.

"Sorry for not being there all this time. Work has been really busy. I'm actually moving to Kalos."

"Why?"

"There's a bunch of new caverns opening up, and they want me to lead a team of foragers in to it."

"Am I going to get to see you again?" Aaron asked nervously with a few tears forming in his eyes.

"Probably not." Andrew sighed watching the waterworks start. He took Aaron from Mark and began rocking him in his arms. "Hey, stop that. You have Preston and Michael, and it's better to have two out of three then just me." He chuckled bopping Aaron on the nose.

"I'm still going to miss you." Aaron said hugging him tightly.

"Same here." He locked eyes with Aaron before wrapping him in a very tight hug. He handed Aaron back to Mark. "Look, I need to get going. I'm already running late for my flight." He walked out the door waving to Aaron who waved back with tears in his eyes.

After he left, Mark cradled his son stroking his hair. "You handled that very well, and you also have us to look after you."

"I know." Aaron said as Mark wiped some of the tears away. "It's just hard to say goodbye some times."

"I know." Mark said hugging his son tightly. "But you always have others around and new friends waiting."

"I know." Aaron said snuggling closely to his father who smiled. They waited in line together. Several Pokémon cooed at Aaron who was blushing as he cuddled his plushie. Several of the children smiled at him while several others scowled at him. He knew why, and he wanted to ignore it, but the thoughts of when he fought and hid kept surfacing as well as all of his new memories of a loving family and a happy, safe environment.

Mark seemed to sense his feelings and his shaking. He started rubbing Aaron's back to calm him down. "It's okay. You're safe with me. I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispered reassuringly. They eventually got to the front of the line where an Audino took their order. Mark was handed a bag of croissants and two cups of coffee while Aaron was handed a pumpkin muffin.

"You're such a cutie." The Audino smiled watching Aaron eat his muffin.

"Thank you." He smiled having finished his muffin.

Mark smiled wiping his face off while Aaron let out a small groan. "Come on kiddo, we gotta get home if we're going to surprise mommy." He carried Aaron out of the bakery and strapped him in to his car seat before driving home.

When they got back in to the house, Aaron ran up to his parents' bedroom and jumped on the bed waking up Amanda who smiled at her son. "Good morning cutie." She smiled tussling his hair.

"We got breakfast." Mark said entering the room with the bag in his hand. "I have your favorite." He smiled giving his wife a kiss on the cheek and a cup of coffee. He opened the bag and handed her a croissant as well as one to Aaron and one for himself. Aaron bit in to the soft, flakey pastry which was still warm. He quickly finished it off. "Take it easy there, Grumpiggy." He looked at his son who jumped off of the bed heading for the door only to be scooped up by his father. "Where are you going?"

"I want to play videogames." Aaron said squirming a little in Mark's arms.

"You need a bath first, and we have to get you dressed." He started carrying Aaron to the bathroom. Once inside, Mark undressed him and began running the water. Surprisingly, his diaper was dry. "You feeling okay, clubber?" Mark asked putting a hand on his forehead before placing him in the tub.

"I think I'm okay." Aaron responded. Mark gave him one more look of concern before beginning to wash him. He scrubbed his son from head to toe. Aaron only squirmed when soap got in to his eyes. Something else seemed to be distracting him. Mark dried Aaron off and carried him in to his room where he was laid on the changing table and put in a pull up and his _Little Glider_ t-shirt. Mark carried him out of the room and plopped him down on the couch.

"Aren't you going to play some videogames or something?" Mark asked looking at Aaron.

"I don't feel like it." Aaron said sprawling out on the couch.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Something."

"Anything?"

"No, something." Mark had to admit that this game was a lot more fun with Aaron regressed, but his cuteness would only get him so far. He descended down upon his son and began tickling him. "Dad, stoop!" Aaron squealed behind his giggling.

Just then Amanda walked in to the room holding a pair of socks, Velcro shoes, and a pair of yellow shortalls. "Come here my little glider. It's too nice out to be playing inside. We're going to the park."

Mark smiled out the outfit in his wife's hands and carried Aaron over to her holding him still while she dressed him. She clipped a pacifier to his shortalls and tucked it in to the pocket on the chest. She put a diaper bag over her shoulder while Mark carried him to the car strapping him in to his car seat. Amanda handed him a sippy cup full of juice before they began driving to the park.


	32. Chapter 32

**This chapter is a little overdue. I'm very sorry, but exams come first, and just letting you guys know, I survived. This is a little crossover with Gahglutt. I'm a little late, but here it is.**

When they got to the park, Amanda unbuckled Aaron from his car seat and watched him dart off to the playground. She smiled as she and her husband went to one of the pavilions to relax and talk with the other parents.

He hopped on to the jungle gym and climbed across to the other part of the playground. He wasn't on it for long when a larger boy pushed him off. "Hey there, Solo." He grinned mischievously.

"People call me Aaron." He mumbled nervously.

"Well, I'm going to call you Solo because you're all alone. Now, let's go play somewhere else." He pushed Aaron forward. Aaron followed him nervously seeing very few options in the matter. They walked until they were in a small alley. The boy punched Aaron knocking him to the ground. "That's what happens when you stop fighting. You get weak. You were a role model, an inspiration, and now you're just another dumb baby."

"I'm not weak." Aaron whimpered wiping some of the tears from his eyes as he stood back up. The boy punched him again this time giving him a bloody nose.

"Just stay down." He glared at Aaron who was trying to stand up again.

"I'm not weak." He mumbled again forcing himself off the ground and readying his tiny fists.

"What are you gonna do baby?" The boy smirked.

Just then a girl ran in front of him and kicked the boy knocking him to the ground. "Get Lost!" She protectively spread her arms wide. He looked at her and mumbled something before getting up and running away crying. She turned around and faced Aaron who he immediately recognized as the former champion, Tuoko. "Are you okay sweetie? I saw you two walk off and I felt something was wrong, so I followed you." She asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He sniffled a little bit as the nosebleed began to cease.

She looked at him and sighed. "You're a mess… Here" Tuoko pulled out a water bottle from her bag and a handkerchief. She squirted some water on to it and began wiping off his face. Luckily, none of the blood had gotten on to his clothes. Aaron squirmed while she cleaned him off. "Hold still. I'm almost done." She was a bit rougher on him, but she was trying to be as gentle as possible as she finally finished cleaning him off. "Now, I'm going to bring you to your parents. They're probably worried about you." Aaron nodded his head as Tuoko surprised him by lifting him in to her arms. She looked down at him remembering a news report about him and how he was a hardened rebel. "So… what made you want to go through with the regression?"

"My parents genuinely showed that they cared for me, and so many others showed their support that I felt comfortable enough to do it. I bet being the champion and being here is harder though."

Tuoko paused for a few seconds. "Yeah, it is, but people still seem to support and follow me, even after I was captured."

"You inspired me to keep running." Aaron said looking up at her. "You inspired a lot of kids to resist them, but we all eventually got caught. It wasn't our fault though. They just had more resources. It was only a matter of time."

"You know, you're a pretty smart kid."

"Sometimes." Aaron said putting his pacifier in his mouth. He looked up at Tuoko calmly sucking as she guided him to one of the pavilions where his parents were waiting.

"Oh, we were so worried. We were going to call the patrols." Amanda let out a sigh of relief wrapping Aaron in a hug and bouncing him in her arms. "Thank you so much Tuoko." Amanda said looking at the former champion with a warm smile.

Just then her parents walked over. "Tuoko, we just heard a little boy crying and saying your name." A Blaziken said looking concerned.

"He was picking on Aaron." Tuoko said defensively while her mother was shaking her head looking disappointed.

"She saved our son. She really is a responsible young lady." Amanda said holding Aaron who hugged his mother affectionately nodding his head in agreement. "Aaron actually needs a babysitter later this week. Would Tuoko be interested in watching him?"

"We'll definitely give it some thought." Nathan said as Mark handed him a small business card from his wallet.

"Well, you have a very responsible daughter, and we definitely owe her a huge thank you." Mark said as the family started to leave. Aaron waved to Tuoko as Amanda carried him off. She smiled a little bit and waved back at him.


End file.
